Shattered
by nebula2
Summary: [Movieverse]I'm guessing at the rating. I hate the new system but that's not the point. One moment can change lives forever. That's all I'm going to say!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: The thunderbirds aren't mine.

AN: I couldn't resist. I shouldn't be starting another story with all the other ones I have going but this one just begged to be started. This first part is really short but I don't want to give too much away right at the begining.

* * *

Everything around me seemed to be happening in slow motion. The sound of a gun going off. The evil laugh of the Hood. John's scream. I could hear the pain in it and I felt my heart skip a beat. I looked around desperately, trying to find some indication of where he was at. All I saw was grey.

A dense, thick fog was all around me. It obscured everything. It was like I was trapped in a void.

I started moving in the direction that I thought John's cry had come from. I wanted to run but I couldn't. It was like the fog around me was holding me back. Like I was trying to wade through molasses and not fog.

"Noooo . . ."

I heard the yell split the air. It took me a moment to realize that it was my own voice. That the cry had come from me.

Finally the fog seemed to part before me. I saw John lying there, a slight rise and fall of his chest indicating to me that he was still alive. There was a read spot on his uniform that was slowly spreading. His eyes were open, and he was gazing up at me, pain dulling their normal bright blue color. Eyes that begged me to help him.

"You failed me," I heard him whisper, the words echoing through the fog around us. Then John closed his eyes, and his chest fell once again. I waited for it to rise again. Praying that there would be some kind of movement, as I still struggled toward him. Feeling more helpless than I ever had in my life.

Finally I reached him. I fell to my knees beside him.

"John!" I cried out desperately, still waiting for some kind of movement. Some kind of reaction that would tell me that I hadn't lost him.

There was none.

I reached down and pulled his lifeless body into my arms. Holding him close to me. Wishing it were me and not him. Wishing that somehow I could bring him back to life.

Suddenly the grey around me seemed appropriate. The void around me was all I saw, like nothing else existed and for me, my world had ended with his last breath. I felt empty inside. Like I had lost part of myself.

"I'm sorry, John," I whispered softly as the tears started rolling down my cheeks.

The Hood's laughter filled my ears.


	2. Chapter 2

Virgil's POV:

With a beep, the timer on my wrist watch came to a stop, as I slowed my pace down to a brisk walk. I took a deep breath, and let it out slowly, winded from my early morning jog.  
It was a ritual that I did almost every morning. Wake up before the dawn, put on my jogging clothes, grab a bottle of water and head down to the beach. By the time the first rays of the sun, were peeping over the horizon, I was on the beach stretching out.

Most of the time, I was alone, as my brothers usually couldn't be bothered with getting up this earlier. I didn't mind the solitude though. The relative quiet and calm a nice contrast to the rest of the day when I never knew what might happen. It gave me time to clear my mind. To think things through. Reflect on recent events.

At the same time though, I also didn't mind the times when I had company on these early morning jogs. That was only when John and I were both on the island though, John being the only other member of the Tracy household who would get up before the dawn when they really didn't have to.

This morning I was alone though, my older brother being up in space. Nor would we enjoy a jog together any time soon. Yeah, he'd be coming come down shortly from his tour on Thunderbird 5 but I would be staying to take his place and then he would be back up there. It was these long stretches of not seeing John that bothered me the most about International Rescue. Sure, we talked over the radio but it wasn't the same.

I stopped near the path leading from the beach up to the house to stretch some more and then headed up the path. The birds and the other animals were starting to stir now, and I could hear their calls all around me. They had their own unique kind of music, something else that my brothers couldn't seem to appreciate.

As I walked across the lower level of the patio, I noticed someone standing on the top level. Normally, no one else was awake when I came back, except sometimes my Dad would be awake but he usually holed up in his office and tried to get some work done before the everyday distractions of the Tracy household. It usually wasn't until after my morning shower that the others in the house started to stir.

After a few more steps I recognized who it was.

"Hey Scott," I called up to him as I started up the steps. "What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep," he told me looking briefly at me as I walked across the patio to where he was standing. He quickly turned his head again to look out across the ocean.

"Want to talk?" I asked him, assuming that something was bothering him.

"What?" he said absently as if he didn't really heard what I had said, the thought that maybe he hadn't heard me briefly crossed mind but then he continued. "No. There's nothing to talk about. I just couldn't sleep," Scott said which told me that my question had just caught him off guard. Not to mention it told me that there was something going on and Scott just didn't want to talk about it. Scott never had been much for talking about things.

I knew not to push it though. When Scott didn't want to talk about something, the only one who stood a chance of getting him to talk was John. Maybe I needed to put a call into him up on the station and say something to him.

"Well, okay," I said reluctantly. "I'm going to go take a shower before breakfast," I told him as I started heading for the house. I was hoping that he would change his mind and stop me from leaving so we could talk. He didn't though, and I went inside leaving him standing there on the patio.

I took a shower and then headed downstairs. By now, others were starting to stir in the household. Onaha was starting breakfast. Dad and Brain were at the table with different sections of the newspaper. I walked past the kitchen and into the family room. Sitting down at the piano I started playing the current piece I was working on learning until breakfast was ready.

It wasn't long before I was seated at the table with the part of my extended family that was currently on the island. Besides John, Alan and Fermat were also absent as they were away at school, now in their sophomore year. The radio was on, but it was more back ground noise than anything else as we were all busy talking. We usually had two or three conversations going on at the breakfast table in the morning. I'm not even sure why I caught the news bulletin but for some reason it caught my attention.

"Everyone be quiet a minute," I said loudly over everyone else as the news reporter got ready to repeat the bulletin. The room all of the sudden got eerily quiet. "Listen," I said in response to the questioning glances I was getting.

"I repeat, we have just received word that The Hood has escaped from The London Prison. Authorities are currently trying to locate him but have few leads to go on at this time. Citizens are asked to be cautious and keep an eye out for this very dangerous criminal. You are asked to contact your local authorities if you spot him or have any information concerning is whereabouts."

"Boys . . ." Dad said standing up and that was all he had to say. Scott, Gordon and I were all on our feet and following him toward the stairs. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Brains get up and follow us too.

This was not good news. The Hood had already tried to destroy International Rescue once. Had tried to kill all of us but we had won, thanks to Alan, Fermat, and Tin-tin. Now that the Hood was out again there was now doubt in my mind that he would be plotting revenge again. All of us were in danger as was everyone else because there was no doubt in my mind that the Hood wouldn't care who got in his way.

I hurried into Dad's office right behind Scott. I saw the blinking light indicating an incoming call from Thunderbird 5. Evidently John already knew the news.

My brothers and I gathered around my Dad as he sat down at his desk, opening the link to the station and initiating the system that would change his office into the command center for International Rescue at the same time.

John's POV:

"We heard the broadcast about the Hood's escape ourselves John. Do they have any leads that they're not releasing to the public yet?"

"Not that I've been able to pick up Dad," I told him. I had been scanning all frequencies since I first heard about the escape and the computer was programmed to flag anything about the Hood or his escape. The few hits that had come up were all the same information. The Hood had escaped and they had no idea how or where he had gone. "Its like he's simply vanished."

"Well keep an eye on things John. We can't let him take us by surprise this time."  
I nodded, knowing how right he was. We had gotten lucky the last time. Lucky because the Hood didn't know about Alan and his friends, hadn't expected kids when he attacked the island.

"What about Alan?" I heard Virgil ask. I couldn't seem him but I knew Virgil, Scott and Gordon would all be near by. They were probably hovering right behind Dad.

"The Hood is going to want to get revenge on Alan as much as he wants to destroy International Rescue. After all, it was Alan who foiled his plans last time," Scott commented. I could see the worry on his face as he was the only brother of mine that I could see. He was hovering right behind my Dad's left shoulder.

"The Hood doesn't know Alan is at Wharton Academy but he does know where the island is," I said speaking up. "I think Alan is probably safer at school right now."  
Although Alan was a part of International Rescue he wasn't an active member yet. School still had to come first with him as he was only a sophomore this year. He had spent the summer training though and I knew he could handle himself pretty well. Still, the safest place for him right now was at Wharton Academy.

"John's got a point," Dad said speaking up. "We'll make sure he's aware of the situation but for now let's not panic. The Hood doesn't know Alan's away at school so if he's looking for him or any of us he's going to come searching the island first."

"So what are we going to do?" Gordon asked.

"There isn't much we can do right now except be on alert. Someone is going to have to be here in Command and Control at all times. The perimeter sensors should give us enough warning if anyone tries approaching the island. Until we have some kind of lead on the Hood's whereabouts we're just going to have to sit tight," my Dad said looking over his shoulder, presumably at my brothers. "John keep an eye on things from up there. If you pick up anything let us know."

"FAB, Dad"

"Meanwhile, I'm going to take Thunderbird 1 to London and meet with Penny. Maybe she'll have something for us. Scott you're in charge here."

"FAB."

"Dad, be careful," I told him feeling a little bit helpless. I was stuck up here and in no position to be of much help if things went wrong down on Earth.

"I will," he replied. "The same thing goes for you," he told me. Over the computer screen, our eyes met. I could tell he was thinking about the last time the Hood had attacked the station. Dad had wanted to completely automate the station. He had felt that it was too dangerous for one of us to be up here but I had argued against it. We needed someone up here in Thunderbird Five to relay information during a rescue. To fill in the blanks between the raw data, things that a computer could not do.

"FAB. Thunderbird Five out," I replied cutting the connection to Tracy Island.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: For those who haven't figured it out this is a movie verse story not a tv verse story. As for the ages of the Tracy boys - I use the order Scott, John, Virgil, Gordon, and Alan. If anyone wishes to discuss that issue more stop by my page (its listed in my profile) and start a thread for it and I will be happy to discuss it further.

zeilfaanat - thanks for the review!

Kookychew- thanks for taking the time to leave a review but most of the things you pointed out apply to the tv show not the 2004 movie which this is based around. Sorry about the confusion and I hope you'll continue to read the story.

Tikatu - thanks for the support. Really appreciate it.

music nimf - thanks for the review. Glad you're enjoying it. Hope this chapter makes things a little clearer and that you will hang in there with this story.

* * *

John's POV:

I listened closely to the fuzzy recordings, hoping I might pick something up out of the static and white noise. They were all recordings that the computer had marked as unreadable on its initial scan. Frequencies that weren't clear due to other frequencies bleeding over into them and other interference. I had even had the computer try to sort through the interference in a hope that something coherent might be revealed. All that had come back was a signal too weak message.

With nothing better to do, I decided to listen to them myself. See if I could pick something out. I didn't hold much hope. I mean after all, how likely was it that I could find something that the computer couldn't. Still it gave me something to do. Something to occupy my mind.

It had been two days since the Hood's escape. Two days without so much as a clue as to his whereabouts. He had successfully disappeared into thin air. Hiding somewhere and plotting his new revenge.

It had me worried. Flashbacks of the last attack kept coming back to me. The smell of the smoke and the sounds of the sparks around me. The computer's ominous reports about the state of the station. The feeling of being alone and wondering if my family had enough time to get to me.

Those memories hadn't bothered me in a long time but they were back now and had been keeping me up at night. I was starting to wish I had let Dad go through with all of the updates he had wanted to do. Let him put the defensive weapons on the station. Perhaps they would have made me feel a little safer up here. Instead I felt like a sitting duck once again despite the fact that the station was not located in the same spot as it had been. Once we had gotten it up and running we had moved it in an attempt to conceal its position once again. Still, I couldn't help but wonder if it was enough. Would the Hood be able to locate it once again?

Then there was the scheduled personnel transfer. Virgil was suppose to come up and take my place tomorrow. I had talked it over with my father earlier today and we still hadn't decided whether or not to go through with it. He was having mixed feelings about attempting the personnel transfer during the current crisis. The Hood could be watching the island waiting for an opportunity to attack. With at least three of us involved in the personnel transfer, he might use it as an opportunity to do just that. The other worry was that Thunderbird 3 coming to the station might give away the station's position making it vulnerable once again. Still I could sense his unspoken desire to have me down there with him during this time. It was things like this that Dad felt more comfortable relying on me than Scott.

Scott was great when quick decisions and action were crucial. However, waiting like this made him impatient. I knew my older brother enough to know he was chomping at the bit right now. He would want to be out doing something, not waiting for the Hood to reveal himself. When we found the Hood, Scott would be invaluable.

Right now though, we needed patience not action. We had to wait for some clue to the Hood's whereabouts. Had to think about all the possible scenarios that might happen and try to come up with plans to handle them. Make an attempt at staying one step ahead of the Hood when really we had no clue how to do that.

As much as I wanted to be there to help my father out, I felt as if leaving would be abandoning my post. The station was essentially mine. I was suppose to be here six months out of the year but it always seemed to end up more than that. Not to mention the insecurities I felt about being here. I knew how vulnerable the station was and I didn't want to put any of my brother's in that position - bad memories or not.

With a sigh, I took the headset off and sat it down on the console. I was getting nowhere. My eyes fell on the chronometer.

One o'clock in the morning. Below on Tracy island, the rest of my family were probably all in their beds asleep. Which was probably where I needed to be right now but I couldn't bring myself to head for the small sleeping quarters that was on the station. That was where the thoughts of the Hood's last attack bothered me the most. The more exhausted I was when I finally did crawl into bed the easier it was to fall asleep.

Instead of heading for the my bed, I turned back to the computers and started looking over what was going on throughout the world. Everything had been quiet the last couple of days. Other than helping with the evacuation of an aircraft carrier that had started going down in the Pacific, International Rescue hadn't had a call since the Hood's escape. It was the calm before the storm and none of us knew exactly what that storm was going to be. I was pretty sure though that it was going to be a bad storm.

A blue light started flashing off to my right indicating an incoming call. The fact that it was blue told me that it wasn't a call for IR's assistance or an emergency call from the island. If it had been then it would have been flashing red. Evidently I wasn't the only one having trouble sleeping. I reached over and flipped the switch allowing the call to come through on video, wondering who it could be.

Gordon was a distinct possibility. He always had been a night owl and this wouldn't be the first late night call I had received from him. Gordon often called me late at night, most of the time just to chat.

Virgil was also a good bet even though I had talked to him only a few hours ago. Virgil knew me the best and I could tell he was worried about me even though I had tried to reassure him that I was fine. As much as I wanted to talk to him about the bad memories that had been haunting me, I felt reluctant to do so. If I did and then Dad and I decided not to go through with the personnel transfer Virgil would not go along with that decision without a protest. He'd insist that he come up here and take my place. As much as I loved him, and appreciated his concern for me that was one argument I would rather just avoid.

Then there was Dad. If he couldn't sleep I would be the one he would call to talk to. With the lull in action with International Rescue, my father had thrown himself into Tracy Industries, catching up on what was going on in the company. He had even made an impromptu trip to the mainland office just for something to do. I would have loved to have been a fly on the wall in the lobby when he made his appearance.

There was a time when Dad was at the office at least six days a week. Was involved in everything that went on at the company. That was back before IR existed and took up most of his time. Nowadays, Dad's vice president ran the company for Dad and most of Dad's involvement with the company happened over the phone and email correspondences with his vice president.

Dad had a lot on his mind right now, and I wouldn't be surprised at all to see his face appear on the screen in front of me.

"Thunderbird 5, what's up?" I said as the connection to the island below opened.

"I didn't wake you did I?"

"No. I haven't gone to bed yet. Is something wrong?"


	4. Chapter 4

Scott's POV:

Gasping for breath, I sat up in my bed. I could still hear the Hood's laughter ringing in my ears. I looked around, half expecting that I would see him lurking in the shadows.  
Instead all I saw were the familiar outlines of my room. I glanced toward the open window and saw the stars glistening in the clear night sky. Part of me was relieved that there was no fog. The images from my dream were still fresh in my mind.

I threw my blankets back and got out of bed. I knew from experience that I wasn't going to be able to go right back to sleep. This was the third night I had been woken up from the dream. Each night everything happened exactly the same.

"You failed me."

Those whispered words still haunted me. It was one of my greatest fears, letting one of my family members down. Not being able to protect my one of my brothers. If anything ever happened to any one of them I knew I would never be able to live with myself.

I couldn't shake the feeling that this dream was some kind of premonition. That something was going to happen but I didn't know what. I did know one thing though, I had to do everything in power to protect John, which as far as I could see meant keeping him up in the station. If he was on Thunderbird Five then he wouldn't be involved in what was taken place down here.  
It didn't take me long to reach Dad's office. Virgil was there, taking his turn with keeping an eye on things. Virgil looked up as I entered the office.

"You're early. It's only one o'clock. You're not suppose to take my place until three," he told me. I could see the concern on his face. I had a feeling Virgil knew that something was up although he hadn't said anything since that morning he had come back from his morning room and found me on the front patio.

"I couldn't sleep," I told him. "Why don't you go get some sleep and I'll keep an eye on things."

"Scott, if you want to talk . . ."

" I know Virgil," I said cutting him off because I knew what he was going to say.

It wasn't that I didn't want to talk to Virgil but I just didn't know how to tell him. I felt silly having these nightmares. I was the oldest. I was suppose to be looking out for my younger brothers and there had been times that I hadn't done that. I wasn't going to let them down again.

Besides, it was only a dream. It meant nothing.

I only wished that I believed that.

"Really, I'm fine Virg. Now, go get some sleep. No sense in both of us being tired tomorrow."

"Okay but if you decide you can't make it until Gordon's shift come wake me up," Virgil told me standing up.

"I will," I told him as he walked by me and left the room.

I sat down in the chair he had just vacated. The images from my dream still haunting me. Was it just a dream or did it mean something else.

John was suppose to come home tomorrow although I knew Dad had reservations about doing a personnel transfer during this situation. I also knew how much he wanted John down here by his side through this latest crisis. My impatience was driving my Dad crazy but patience just wasn't one of my virtues. That was John's area.

Still, I wasn't sure I wanted him down here. As much as I tired to deny it, I was afraid that if he was down here, then the dream might come true. That when we went up against the Hood I wouldn't be able to protect him.

Reaching out I hit the button to contact Thunderbird 5, hoping that John would answer. All of a sudden I had a need to see his face. It was as if I wanted some kind of proof that it was just a dream. That John really was okay.

"Thunderbird 5, what's up?" I heard John's voice come over the radio as the screen in front of me flickered to life.

You failed me.

"I didn't wake you did I?" I asked him suddenly not exactly sure what to say. I felt kind of silly calling him in the middle of the night for no real reason other than to just talk to him.

"No, I haven't gone to bed yet. Is something wrong?" John asked me. I could see the sudden concern on his face.

Of everyone in my family, I knew that John would be the best one to talk to. That he would patiently listen to me. That he wouldn't laugh at me. Now though, I was having second thoughts of telling even him. This was probably something that I should just keep to myself.

'It's nothing more than a dream," I told myself again trying to convince myself of that fact.

"Never mind," I said shaking my head. "I'm sorry to have bothered you," making up my mind not to tell him why I had originally called.

"Scott," John said. Just that one word said so much though. I could hear the concern in his voice and the warning at the same time. I knew then that my brother wasn't going to just let this go. If I closed the line he would simply call back and keep trying until he got a hold of me or someone else down here.

I started telling him about the dreams I'd been having. As I said it out loud, it felt as if a weight was lifted off of my shoulders. It took some of the realism out of the dreams.

"Scott, they're just dreams," John said softly as I finished up.

"What if they're not. What if its some kind of premonition or something."

"Scott, you're overreacting," John told me. I could see the slight smile on his face and could tell he was trying not to laugh. I knew if it was any of my other brothers they would have been laughing and just maybe if I didn't still hear John's words from my dream in my mind I wouldn't have blamed them.

"John, I want you to stay up there," I told him. I figured if he wasn't down here then the dream had no chance of becoming true.

"Scott, just because I'm up here it doesn't mean that I'm safe. We learned that the last time that the Hood attacked."

"He doesn't know exactly where the station is. We moved it,and the sensors are better. Your safer up there than down here."

"Scott . . ."

"John please," I said cutting him off. "I'd feel better if you would stay up there."

I was convinced that it was the safest place for him despite what had happened the last time. Not to mention that I didn't think that the Hood would try the same thing twice. He had already outright attacked the station once. The Hood didn't strike me as someone that would try the same thing twice. He'd be trying to think of a way to take us by surprise again.

"Okay. I still think you're overreacting, but I'll stay up here."

"What about Dad?"

"I'll talk to him in the morning," John replied as he tried to stifle a yawn.

"Maybe you should get some sleep."

"Yeah, that probably isn't a bad idea," John admitted. "I'll talk to you tomorrow Scott."

"Okay," I replied as the screen I was looking at went dark.

I leaned back in the chair I was sitting in, trying not to think of anything. I couldn't do it though. My thought immediately went to the currently situation. Where was the Hood hiding? Where would he strike? What was he planning?

All questions that I couldn't answer.


	5. Chapter 5

Jeff's POV:

I was sitting alone in command and control. Something I did quite often, but it didn't seem right this time. Things just seemed too quiet in the house. Even breakfast had been silent. No idle chatter. No discussion about what was on the agenda for the day. No laughter as my boys teased one another, something that they had never grown out of. The Hood had everyone on edge.

He had given no indication as to his whereabouts and that made me nervous. He had to be planning something. Something that would get him the revenge he so desperately wanted. The revenge we thwarted by putting him in the London Prison. Whatever that was, I didn't want to be taken by surprise again but the way things were going that seemed exactly like what was going to happen unless we picked up some clue.

I also had a decision to make today. It was time for Virgil to take John's place on Thunderbird 5. An exchange that would leave us vulnerable as at least three of us would be involved in it. That left two of us on the island with Brains, Kryano, and Onaha. Not an ideal position to be in when the Hood could attack at any time or anywhere.

From the strategical position, it would be best to forego the personnel exchange. Leave John on the station for the duration of the situation. Not leave ourselves open like that.

However, deep down that wasn't what I wanted to do. I wanted to go ahead with the transfer so that John would be down here. There were a couple of reasons. For starters, I wanted him down here by my side. To help me figure things out. To be my sounding board and maybe keep Scott a bit more relaxed. The second reason was because of what had happened the last time.

Like any father, I looked out for all my boys, but more so for John. I always had. The last time the Hood had attacked, John had gotten hurt the worse. His physical injuries had taken weeks to recover from. There were times when it seemed as if the emotional injuries still hadn't healed all the way. Yesterday had been one of those days. Deep down, I wanted John down here so I could keep an eye on him. Protect him.

But could I really protect any of my kids?

That question had kept me awake most of the night.

The soft beeping of an incoming call broke through my thoughts. Flipping a switch, John's face appeared on my screen.

"Hey John, anything new to report?"

"Unfortunately no. Wherever the Hood is hiding, he's yet to make any moves," John said. "That's not what I called about though."

"What's up?" I asked him even though I knew what subject he was going to bring up. We talked too often for me not to know.

"I don't think we should do the personnel transfer today Dad. I know you'd rather have me down there, but given the current situation its too risky. It would be the perfect time for the Hood to attack and he's likely to take advantage of that."

"That's assuming he even knows about it taking place."

"We have to assume he has the island under surveillance. If we learned anything from our last encounter with him, its that we shouldn't underestimate him."

I nodded, knowing the truth of the words.

"What about you though John. Are you going to be okay up there."

"This won't be the first time I was up here for more than a month."

"That's not what I meant and you know it," I replied giving him a knowing look. I was also searching his face. Looking for something that he might not be telling me, something that he might be hiding to spare me from worrying about him. I had a pretty good relationship with all of my sons, but there was something special about the relationship I had with John. We were more open with each other, but yet there were still times that John tried to hide things from me. To keep me from worrying. Something he had done ever since Meg had passed away.

"Dad don't worry. I'll be fine up here," he told me.

I could tell he was keeping something back from me and I wasn't about to let it go.

"John, tell me what's bothering you?"

"Just some bad memories Dad," he told me quietly. "Things I thought I was past. I'll be fine though Dad, really."

Deep down though I wondered whether he was trying to convince me with those words or convince himself.

Before I had a chance to say anything though John was speaking again.

"Its too risky Dad. A personnel transfer at this time would tie too many of us up. It would be the perfect time for the Hood to Strike. You said you didn't want to let him take us by surprise, but that's probably just what will happen if Virgil comes and takes my place. For the duration of the current situation its best that I stay up here."

"You're right," I said consenting to his logic. The same conclusion that the rational part of my mind had come to a million times already. The conclusion that my heart kept fighting.

My eyes fell on the picture of Meg and the kids on that fateful ski trip. John was so much like his mother. I was reminded of her every time I looked at my second eldest son. Every conversation I had with him. It was like some small part of her lived on with him. Losing him would be like losing her all over again. Not for the first time, I wished that I had never gotten any of my sons involved in International Rescue.

"We beat him once Dad and we can do it again," John said breaking through my thoughts.

* * *

Alan's POV:

My math teacher was going on about some sort of theory, but I wasn't following her at all. My mind was else where.

I had talked to my Dad yesterday. He had told me the news about the Hood, only minutes before Fermat had burst into the room to tell me the same thing, having heard it on the tv himself. Dad had warned me and Fermat to be careful. To be vigilant, but also that he wanted us to stay where we were. The Hood had no way of knowing what school we were at. Dad felt it was the safest place for us.

I didn't care about that. I was supposed to be a part of International Rescue. My place should be with my family, facing the maniac who seemed bent on killing us all because of a mine accident that from what I had found out was of his own making.

I had done my own research into that mine accident. I had wanted to know exactly what had happened. Was the Hood right? Had my Dad left him to die? It had taken awhile to locate, as I didn't know the exact date, but I had found the news article covering it. All of them said the same thing - the cave in had been a direct cause of proper support not being put into the mine tunnels, of a mine that was illegal to begin with. From what the papers said, my family had just barely gotten out of the mine themselves before the entrance tunnels had completely collapsed. It had been the local police and fire workers who had presumed that everyone left inside was dead. They had conducted the follow up search efforts for the bodies. The Hood and three other people had never been accounted for but they had been listed as dead.

"Mr. Tracy," a very annoyed voice said. I looked up to see my teacher, Miss Adams, hovering over my desk. "You haven't heard a word I've said, have you?"

"No ma'am." I admitted. At least she wasn't as obnoxious as last year's teacher, Mis Garrett, had been. Still, math wasn't exactly formost on my mind right about now.

"I want to see you when you're done with classes today."

"Yes ma'am," I replied as she headed back up to the front of the classroom. I noticed Fermat throw a glance over his shoulder at me. I looked down at the book on the desk in front of me.

I tried my best to pay attention to her the rest of the class. I didn't have much luck though. At the end of the class, I had no clue as to what she had taught us. As the bell rang and my classmates and I gathered our things, I made a mental not to ask Fermat what had been covered in the class before the end of the day. Maybe if I showed Miss Adams I knew what we had covered in class, it would help things out.

* * *

John's POV:

"Is there something we're missing?" I asked myself softly running my hand over the back of my neck. It was sore from leaning over the computer for too long. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a flash of something on one of the other screen.

Looking in that direction, I realized it had come from the short-range scanners. Whatever it had been, it was no longer there. Had I imagined it?

I switched from short-range to long range scanners. Nothing was showing up. Maybe I was just being too jumpy? I wasn't taking any chances though. I called up the history on the short-range scanners and looked for my mysterious blimp. It was there. Clear as day. What it was though I wasn't sure.

"Thunderbird 5 to Tracy Island," I called wanting to run it past my Dad. I waited for an answer but didn't get one.

That was strange in itself. I had been talking to Dad only twenty minutes ago. Even if he had left his office by now, someone else should've been there. Dad had been keeping Command and Control staffed at all hours since the Hood's escape.

I was about ready to call again, when I heard a sound behind me. It sounded as if it was coming from the airlock hatch. I listened more closely.

It didn't take me long to figure out what it was. Someone was trying to cut their way through the hatch. The blimp must have been from a fluctuation of a cloaking device for some ship. Someone was trying to get onto the station which also probably meant my call to Tracy Island had never gotten through.

My heart skipped a beat. Evidently the Hood had beaten us to the punch again. Had located the station before we had located him.

Immediately I started shutting down systems and locking the controls. He might get onboard the station but I wasn't about to let him get control of it. Thunderbird 5 in the wrong hands could become a very deadly weapon.

"Systems secure," the computer said even as I heard the clang of metal on metal. They must have already been able to cut their way through.

Standing up I turned to face the intruders.

"How nice of you to stand in my presence. John, isn't it?"


	6. Chapter 6

Virgil's POV:

I paced Dad's office in frustration. Dad had just informed me that until the current crisis was over John was going to stay onboard Thunderbird 5. I was not at all happy with the situation. After the last attack on the station I really didn't want my brother up there alone.

During the last crisis there had been a couple of times that I thought we were going to lose him. He had fainted in my arms twice on me. I didn't want to go through that again.

"Virgil, its too risky to do the personnel transfer. It could be exactly the opportunity that the Hood is waiting for."

"I still don't like it."

"And you think I do," Dad told me. "I'd much rather have all five of you here with me, where I can protect you, but its . . ."

As his voice trailed off, I stopped pacing and looked over at him. Dad was looking down at his computer monitors.

"Dad, what is it?" I asked immediately concerned.

"I just loss all feed from Thunderbird 5," he told me as he activated the alarm. I rushed over to look over his shoulder as the alarm blared throughout the house. I knew my other two brothers and Brains would come running at its sound.

"Did the station get hit."

"There's no indication of that," Dad told me. "According to the sensors Thunderbird 5 is still there. However, I'm getting none of the data from its computer as if the computer systems up there have either gone done or have been shut down."

I watched as Dad opened a channel to the station.

"Tracy Island to Thunderbird 5."

I held my breath waiting for an answer but one didn't come.

I heard feet approaching the office, and moments later I heard Scott ask, "What's going on Dad."

Letting out the breath I had been holding, I glanced over my shoulder. Not far behind Scott were Gordon and then Brains. All three of them had the same concerned looks on their face.

"I've lost contact with Thunderbird 5," Dad answered. "Brains do you think its just a computer malfunction?" he asked as Brains made his way past Scott and over to the console. The door opened again and Kryano, Onaha, and Tin-Tin came in. They hung back right within the doorway clearly not wanting to get in the way.

We waited while Brains looked things over. It wasn't long before I could see him shaking his head.

"It do-do-doesn't appear to be a computer mal-mal-mal- problem. I think John shut everything down on his end."

"Can you override?" Dad asked him.

"It's going to take time, but I be-be-be- think I can."

"Why would he shut down the computer system?" Scott asked.

"I don't know Scott, but I don't like it." Dad said.

John's POV:

"I'm slowly losing my patience with you John," The Hood said calmly out loud.

My head was pounding and I could feel him inside of it. He was looking for where Alan was. I wasn't about to tell him and I was trying my best to not let him find the information in my head. I was trying desperately to think of other things - like baseball or soccer. Anything to keep him from finding out where Alan was.

I felt a wave of nausea pass as through me, as the pain inside my head increased. With a moan I dropped to my knees. I didn't know how much longer I could keep this up.

"Mullion," The Hood said and then I felt strong arms pull me roughly to my feet. I couldn't hold back the yell of pain that escaped as the Hood's companion twisted my arms behind my back.

"Just tell me where Alan is John, and all this pain will go away."

"Never," I told him through clenched teeth. "We defeated you once and we'll do . . ." my voice trailed off as I was suddenly unable to breathe. It was as if an invisible hand was strangling me. Just when I thought I was going to pass out the feeling left. I took in a gulp of air.

"I'd watch your tongue, John. Now let me ask you again - what school is Alan at?"

Jeff's POV:

It seemed like an eternity before Brains spoke again. I hated not knowing what was going on up there. How much trouble was John in? Why had he shut down the computer systems?

"I managed to get into the external and internal se-se-sensors for the station," Brains told me. "It looks as if a small ship has dock with Thu-thu-thu the station. It must have brought three people as I'm reading four life signs within the station."

"Unless John's already dead," I heard Gordon say behind me. I shot him a look. I wasn't even going to entertain that thought.

"Sorry," Gordon said softly looking down at the floor.

"I'm not having any lu-lu-luck with getting into any of the other systems from here. John must have had some warning because it appears not only did he shut down the sy-sy-sy computers but he password protected them too."

"Keep trying Brains."

"Do you think the ship is the Hood, Dad?" Scott asked.

"It's a good bet. We know he has Transom and Mullion with him."

"We need to get up there."

"We just can't go rushing into this, Scott."

"But John . . ."

"I'm thinking of John," I told him. "If we go rushing into this, the Hood could very well kill John before we even get onboard the station. We need to find out what he's after." I saw Scott nod. "Meanwhile I'm going to put a call into Laday Penelope. We're probably going to need her help."

John's POV:

I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks. It was a sign of weakness that I hadn't wanted to show to the Hood but I couldn't hold them back no more.

"I'm slowly breaking you John, I can see that. Just give me the name of the school and all of this will be over."

I couldn't find my voice. It took all I had in me to simply shake my head no. I knew the only thing keeping me on my feet was Mullion behind me.

"Sir, I was finally able to hack into the communications," Transom spoke up from the control panel. "We can contact Tracy Island."

"Good," The Hood said. "Maybe your father will be more cooperative. Especially when its your life in the balance. Mullion, I think maybe we need a few bruises on our guests to make Jeff a little more cooperative."

"It will be my pleasure," Mullion said evily.

The next thing I knew, I found myself shoved toward the bulkhead. I hit the bulkhead hard enough to knock the wind out of me. I sank to the floor, trying to fill my lungs with air.

Jeff's POV:

"Whatever you need Jeff, you know I'll be there for you," Penelope said over the link I had with her.

"Mr. Tracy, there is a call coming in from the sta-sta-sta Thunderbird 5," Brains said looking over at me from where he was sitting.

"Penny, stay on the line. There is an incoming call from the station," I told her.

"Of course Jeff," she said. Her face disappeared off the monitor as I switched to the other call.

As I expected, the Hood's face appeared on screen.

"Hello again Jeff."

"What do you want?" I asked him not at all interested in engaging in any pleasantries.

"My revenge of course."

"You know where I'm at."

"Ah, but its not you I'm after any more Jeff. Its Alan. He's the reason I wound up in jail the last time. My stay there was not at all pleasant."

"Its where you belong," Scott retorted from behind me.

"Didn't your father teach you to respect your elders," the Hood replied. "Anyway Jeff, as I was saying its Alan I'm interested in. All I want is to know where he is at. Your son John is not being cooperative."

My heart skipped a beat at the mention of John's name. What had he done to my second eldest son.

"Alan's safe from you," I told the Hood. "You're not going to find out where he is."

"Maybe a little persuasion is in order," he replied. "Don't forget Jeff, I have one of your sons. Are you willing to watch John die in front of your eyes in order to protect Alan," he said, stepping aside.

I couldn't stop the gasp that came out as I saw him. John was hanging from chains around his wrists. I could see he was councious but in a lot of pain. The left side of his face was bruising and there was dried blood on the corner of his mouth.

"Scott," I heard Virgil's concerned voice say behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see Virgil helping his older brother to sit down on the couch.

"Tell you what Jeff, you tell me where Alan is at and I leave the station and no further harm comes to John. After all, isn't it easier to try and rescue him then it is John seeing as any attempt at rescue will result in me killing him before you reach here," The Hood told me. The calmness with which he said the words sent a chill through me. I had no doubt that he would carry out that threat.

The Hood looked away from the monitor and back toward John. I saw John gasp and start looking like he was fighting to breath.

"You have a choice to make Jeff. I'll give you five minutes to think it over. If you don't call back before then, John will be dead."

With that the screen went blank.

"Dad we got to do something," Gordon said.

"I know," I said trying to figure out what to do. Suddenly an idea came to me. I quickly opened a line to Penny. "Penny, I can't explain right now what is going on but I need you to do something for me. I need you to get the police and head for the Churchill School for Boys. You need to evacuate everyone there because the Hood is going to be coming that way."

"Understood," Penny said. "Its as good as done."

"I'll join you as soon as I can. Tracy Island out," I told her cutting the link. "Brains do you still have the sensor feed. Will you be able to tell when the Hood leaves the station."

"Yes Mr. Tracy. From the video feed, I have even pin-pin-pin determined which life sign readings are who."

"Good," I said as I went to open a link to the station. "Tracy Island to the Hood."


	7. Chapter 7

AN: After a long wait here is chapter 7:

getpink - thanks for leaving the review. glad your enjoying the story. You'll find out what they're going to do about Alan in this chapter.

zeilfanaat, Boleyn - thanks for the review. Sorry for the delay with the update but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

Maethoriel - glad I hooked you even without you knowing about the Thunderbirds. Hope you'll come back and see this story to the end.

MDarKspIrIT - well here is your continuation. I actually have through chapter 10 finished right now so I hope to get at least those posted in a timely manner!

* * *

Jeff's POV:

"Have you made your decision Jeff?" The Hood asked, his face coming on screen.

"You win," I told him.

"No Dad you can't," John said. " Don't tell him . . ."

John's words faded off as the Hood raised a hand in his direction.

"Stop it," I yelled. "I'm giving you what you want, so stop hurting him."

"You're right," he said calmly. "So Jeff, where is Alan at."

"Alan's at the Churchill School for Boys," I told him purposely giving him the name of Alan's previous school. Alan would be safe across the Atlantic at Wharton Academy and Penny should be starting the process of evacuating the school.

"Thank-you Jeff. I'm sure I'll be seeing you there," The Hood said before cutting off the link.

"Brains, keep an eye on things. See who leaves and who actually stays," I told him turning away from the computers.

"Think he bought it?" Virgil asked.

"I sure hope he did," I replied. I was also hoping that he wouldn't take John with him. If he did that would complicate things even more. "Virgil I want you to head to the silo and start getting Thunderbird 2 ready for launch. Someone will be down to help you co-pilot."

"F.A.B. Dad," Virgil said heading for his portrait.

"We're not all going?" Scott asked me as Virgil disappeared down to the launch silo for Thunderbird 2.

"I'm waiting to see what the Hood does," I told him walking over to stand behind Brains.

"The ship is de-de-de leaving Thunderbird 5. I'm reading only one life si-si-signal still on board. If I kept track of ever-ever-ever all of them right, it should be John."

"Okay," I said. "Here's the plan then. I'm taking Thunderbird 1 to the school. Scott, Gordon I want you to launch Thunderbird 3. Be careful though, the last person up there could be one of the Hood's minions and not John."

"F.A.B. Dad," they both said.

As the two of them headed toward the portraits, I turned to Brains.

"Brains, can you go with Virgil in Thunderbird 2. I want the two of you to go to Wharton first and pick up Alan and Fermat. I want the two of them safe just in case the Hood isn't convinced I told him the truth. Get the two of them and then head back here."

"Of course Mr. Tracy," Brains replied.

"Mr. Tracy, perhaps you should take Tin-Tin with you," Kryano said speaking up from his spot by the door. "After all she has the same powers as my brother."

"It could be dangerous. Are you up to it?"

"Yes Mr. Tracy," she said without hesitation.

"Okay, you'll come with me," I told her. I knew they were right. Her powers could very well come in handy. However, she was still just a kid. I planned on keeping her near-by so I could protect her as best as possible. "Let's get going. We need to try and beat the Hood there. Kryano, can you get a hold of Mark Harper. Ask him if he can come out to the island. I have a feeling John is going to need medical attention."

As I headed toward my own portrait I saw Kryano nod.

"And Lady P, Mr. Tracy."

"I'll give her an update on the situation on our way there," I told him.

Scott's POV:

'The dream is coming true,' I thought to myself as Gordon and I prepared to launch Thunderbird 3.

I had insisted on John staying on Thunderbird 5 so that he would be safe. So that the Hood couldn't get to him. Instead, that was again the first place the Hood had showed up at. It was clear that the Hood had hurt him, we just didn't know how bad his injuries were.

"This is all my fault."

"What was that?" Gordon asked. I hadn't meant to say anything out loud but evidently I had. Now, was definitely not the time to try and explain it.

"Nothing," I told him. "Everything checks," I told him.

"Okay, then get ready to launch," Gordon said letting my comment go for now. I had a feeling he would be asking about it later. I knew he wouldn't let it go that easy.

"Thunderbird 3 to Control, am I clear for launch."

"F.A.B. Master Gordon, you are clear for launch."

"F.A.B. I'm launching now."

Soon we were leaving earth's atmosphere and heading into space. We weren't heading there fast enough for me. I wanted to already be on the station. Wanted to know for sure that John was okay. That I hadn't failed him.

This was all my fault. I was the one who had insisted on him staying up there. I had told him he was going to be safe up there. Instead, once again the Hood had gone for the station first. Had used John to get what he really wanted.

It seemed like forever before we were docking with the station. I was out of my seat before Gordon had even completed docking procedures.

"Scott slow down. Dad said to be carful," Gordon told me.

I nodded. It wouldn't do to get caught by surprise if it was one of the Hood's minions still on the station.

Jeff's POV:

I landed Thunderbird 1 twenty miles away from the Churchill School for Boys. As Tin-Tin and I disembarked I saw Lady P get out of FAB 1 and walk toward us. Parker was standing next to the rolls royce.

"Jeff darling, I'm glad you're here. The police are in strategic positions throughout the campus. All civilians have been evacuated and there has been no sign of the Hood yet."

"Good. We don't need any innocent people getting caught up in the crossfire," I told her. "Let's start heading to campus ourselves."

"Thunderbird 2?"

"Virgil and Brains are going to Wharton to pick up Alan and Fermat and take them back to the island. I'm not taking any chances."

"We're going to get the Hood and his companions, Jeff," Penelope told me.

"I sure hope so," I replied as we headed toward FAB 1. "I want this nightmare to be over with."

Scott's POV:

I headed slowly down the airlock toward the door leading into command and control, in my right hand I held a heavy metal bar I had picked up out of the storage bay on Thunderbird 3. It wouldn't do to be taken by surprise.

Down the corridor I could see the gaping hole in the second airlock door. The Hood must have cut his way through the door to get onto the station.

"That's going to take some time to fix," Gordon whispered behind me.

I didn't comment, just kept moving slowly forward. Carefully I stepped through the doorway, looking around. One of the first things my eyes fell on was John. His hands were still tied above his head with the chains. His feet were just above the floor meaning that the chains around his wrists were holding his entire weight. His head was tilted forward, chin resting on his chest.

Dropping the bar I rushed forward all caution forgotten. Brains had said there was only one person left on the station.

"John," I said hoping for a response as I put my arms around him. I lifted him up a little to try and take some of his weight from his arms.

"Scott," John said softly his eyes opening. "I knew someone would come," he said his voice filled with pain. Now that I was closer I could see tears still rolling down his face.

"Just hang on John and we're going to get you down," I told him. "Gordon find something to cut these chains," I told my other brother.

Gordon disappeared at a run.

"The Hood?" John asked.

"Dad's on the way to help the London police catch him."

"He knows that it's a trap," John told me.

"How?"

"He gets into your head. I was trying not to let him know but he figured out that I knew Dad had given him the wrong place. He still doesn't know Alan's at Wharton though. I was still able to keep that from him but he's going to be watching all of our moves."

Gordon came rushing back into the control room, bolt cutters in his hands.

"We need to warn Dad. Can you get the stations systems back up and running quickly?" I asked John as Gordon cut the chain that was attached to an overhead support beam. It took all my strength to keep both of us from ending up on the floor.

"It won't take me long at all," John said as I steadied him. Gordon dropped the bolt cutters and started undoing the chains still wrapped around John's wrists. I cringed as I saw the bruises and dried blood from the chains.

As soon as his hands were free, John rushed over to the console. His hands started flying over the controls and I couldn't follow what he was doing.

Virgil's POV:

"They said they'll be waiting by the lake. There is enough open space that we can land Thunderbird 2 there and not many people are out that way," Brains told me.

"Got it. We should be there in like five minutes," I replied wishing the green leviathan I flew could go a little faster. I would feel much better once Alan was onboard.

"Thunderbird 2 come in," came Dad's voice over the radio.

"This is Thunderbird 2. What's going on Dad?" I asked.

"John just contacted me from Thunderbird 5. The Hood knows that Churchill School for Boys was a trap. We don't know for sure he knows where Alan actually is but I need you guys to stay vigilant. I don't want him taking you by surprise. John's trying to locate his ship as we speak."

"F.A.B. Dad. We should have Alan and Fermat on board within five minutes. How is John?"

"He didn't look too good but we've got to let Scott and Gordon worry about him right now. Your first concern is Alan."

"F.A.B. Thunderbird 2 out."

"I've got a visual on the boys," Brains told me.

"Good I'm starting landing procedures. Brains, keep an eye out for other aircraft on the sensors."

"F.A.B."

I had the landing ramp descending even before I had Thunderbird 2 on the ground. As soon as the green rocket had landed, Alan and Fermat were running toward it.

"We've got an uniden-uniden unknown air craft coming this way," Brains said.

"Virgil, I've located the Hood," I heard John's voice as he broke in over the radio. I could hear pain and fatigue in it. "He's heading your way."

"Guess that aircraft is now identified," I quipped to Brains.

"Lady P and I are in the air headed your way," I heard Dad say over the radio. "The United States Air Force also has planes in the air. Do you have Alan and Fermat?"

"Affirmative Mr. Tracy they are now onboard," Brains replied for me.

I was getting ready to get my 'bird' in the air as Fermat and Alan rushed onto the bridge and took seats behind us.

"Buckle up guys," I told them. "I don't promise this will be a smooth ride home."

John's POV:

I let out a sigh of relief when I heard that Alan and Fermat was onboard Thunderbird 2. For the first time during this situation, it seemed as if we were one step ahead of the Hood.

The quick surge of adrenaline that had gone through me, seemed to be wearing off and I was once again becoming aware of my injuries. My wrists hurt from the chains that had bound them. My shoulders hurt from the strain of my body weight not to mention the pain from the other places Mullion had hit me. And who knew what the Hood had done, but my head hurt.

A low moan escaped as a wave of intense pain and nausea came over me.

"John?" Scott said softly kneeling down next to me and putting an arm around my shoulders. I let my head rest on his shoulder willing my self not to get sick.

"We need to get him to 'Uncle' Mark," I heard Gordon say.

"I think your right," I heard Scott say softly. "Put the station on stand by and transfer control down to Command and Control," Scott ordered. "John can you stand up. I'm going to get you onboard Thunderbird 3."

"I think so," nodding my head which was a big mistake as the slight movement sent a fresh wave of pain through my head.

With Scott's help I got to my feet. I draped and arm over his shoulders as he put one around my waist. I knew that without Scott's help I would have been on the ground. With Scott's help I started toward the airlock. I didn't get to far when the station started spinning.

I closed my eyes, hoping the feeling would go away. Instead I felt my knees give out.

"John," I heard Scott say with concern. It was the last thing I heard before the blackness over took me.


	8. Chapter 8

Alan's POV:

I sat down on Thunderbird 2 and quickly buckled the belts as Virgil got the green rocket in the air. Fermat and I had seen the other ship approaching as we rushed up the ramp of Thunderbird 2. I suddenly felt safer just knowing that I was with my family.

"Damn," Virgil muttered as the rocket shook.

"What was that?" I ventured, not sure I wanted to know the answer to that particular question.

"Where under fi-fi-fire from the Hood. It wasn't a direct hit though," Brains replied both in response to my question and supplying Virgil with information.

"Thunderbird 2 to Thunderbird 1."

"Thunderbird 1 here. What's your status Virgil."

"We're under fire from the Hood's air . . ." Virgil's voice cut out as the rocket took a drastic dive to the right.

I gripped the arms of my seat tighter. Glancing over at Fermat I could see that he was doing the same. I let out the breath I had been holding as Virgil managed to straighten out Thudnerbird 2.

"Minimal damage to the hull on the starboard side," Brains reported.

"Virgil?" I heard Dad's voice coming over the radio. I could hear the concern in his voice.

"We took another hit but no serious damage," Virgil reported.

"The Hood's craft is starting to fall be-be-be back."

"Good maybe we can out run him,"Virgil said.

Even as he said those words, the rocket shook again from another hit from the Hood.

"Can't you do a better job at evading him?" I asked even though I knew I should probably just keep my mouth shut.

"This isn't Thunderbird 1. She isn't built to evade people," Virgil shot back at me. I wisely kept my mouth shut. Virgil usually had more patience with me than Gordon and Scott but even he had his limits.

Just then, Thunderbird 2 shook again and I heard a loud explosion. I closed my eyes and started praying suddenly wondering if Thunderbird 2 was such a safe place after all.

Jeff's POV:

I had Thunderbird 1 going as fast as she possibly could. The Hood had caught me by surprise once again. By having Virgil and Brains go for Alan I had led him right to Alan and Fermat. Thankfully, they had gotten the boys before the Hood had, but now the Hood was after Thunderbird 2 and there was nothing I could do about it. I still had half the Atlantic between me and them.

Somewhere behind me, Penny was on her way too as I had long ago left FAB 1 behind. The question was -were we going to get there in time to be of any good.

"Dad, we've taken a direct hit. Engine 2 is out. There is no way we're going to be able to outrun the Hood now," Virgil's said over the radio. "Where are those Air Force planes."

"They should be there shortly, Virgil," I reassured him. I glanced down at my monitors trying to figure out where the Air Force planes were. Having Thunderbird 5 out of commission at a time like this was proving to be inconvenient. Sure, all the info was being relayed to Command and Control and from there to Thunderbird 1 but there was a delay. Not to mention there was no one to feed the information we needed to us. I just prayed John was going to be okay. I could hear the worry in Scott's voice as he had informed me they were leaving the station.

Scott's POV:

I felt absolutely helpless as I stood against the wall in the med bay on Tracy Island. 'Uncle' Mark, Dad's friend and our doctor, had been waiting for us as Gordon and I had carried John off of Thunderbird 3. Although he hadn't said anything, I could tell from his expression that John was in bad shape.

"How is he?" I asked softly as Mark left John's side and made his way over to where Gordon and I stood.

"The cuts and bruises will heal in time and there are no broken bones which is a good thing. However, I have no idea what the Hood did to him. The MRI is showing extensive swelling of the brain. I can control it a little with medicine but other than that there isn't much I can do. Luckily there doesn't seem to be any internal bleeding."

"Did we make it worse by bringing him down here?" I asked thinking of the extensive g forces caused by reentry into the earth's atmosphere.

"Now don't go blaming yourself Scott. He had to be brought down. Thunderbird 5 is not equipped to deal with this situation," he told me putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "I actually think inducing a coma and letting the body heal itself is our best course of action."

"Then why haven't you done that?" Gordon asked.

"Because I think your father needs to make that decision," Mark told him. "If I induce a coma there is a chance that John won't wake up again."

"Scott," we heard John call from where he was laying.

I hurried over to his side. I gently took one of his hands in mine. Mark had bandaged both of his wrists.

"I'm here John," I said softly.

John struggled to open his eyes. Their normal bright blue color was dimmed by pain. Pain which was mirrored on his face.

"This isn't your fault," he told me softly.

"But I'm the one who wanted you to stay up there. I didn't think the Hood would try the same thing twice."

"And if I hadn't stayed, he could have caught us during the transfer. Or Virgil could have been up there and the Hood may have gained control of Thunderbird 5." John closed his eyes and a low moan escaped his lips. A few moments later he opened them and continued. "We made the best possible decision given the circumstances."

I felt tears well up in my eyes. I hated seeing John like this. I wanted so much to be able to take his place.

"I failed you."

"No you didn't Scott. This isn't your fault," John said. I felt him tense up as he let out another moan.

"That's enough John," Mark said softly from the other side of the bed. "You need to rest," he told him reaching out and brushing back his hair.

"Please Jeff, hurry home," Mark whispered. I could just barely hear him. I knew then just how serious the situation was.

Virgil's POV:

As soon as the explosion happened I felt the rocket slow down. I knew one of the engine's had taken a hit before Brain's had even reported the damage. Reluctantly I backed down the throttle. It wouldn't do to blow the other engines due to the added strain of losing an engine.

"They should be there shortly, Virgil," Dad's reply came over the radio.

"Before or after the Hood catches us," I muttered softly under my breath.

"What was that?" Dad asked.

"Nothing," I replied quickly. I was well aware of the look Brains shot my way from the co-pilot's seat.

I heard a muffled explosions. I couldn't tell if it was from Thunderbird 2 or something outside.

"What was that?" I asked Brains.

"The Hood's craft is und-und-under fire," Brains reported just as we took another hit. The red flashing light on the panel to my right told me that we had lost another engine. If that hadn't been enough of an indication the slow loss of altitude was.

"Everyone brace yourselves we're making a landing whether we want to or not," I told them. There was no way I could keep Thunderbird 2 in the air with only one engine.

"Thunderbird 2 to Thunderbird 1, I'm making an emergency landing. Repeat, I am making an emergency landing."

"Copy that, Thunderbird 2. Where's the Hood."

"The Hood has been en-en-engaged by the Air Force," Brains informed him,

By this time I was concentrating on trying to land Thunderbird 2. Landing her under perfect conditions could be tricky at times, landing her wounded was even harder. I just wanted to get her down without causing too much damage.

Although not one of my better landings, the landing wasn't as bad as it could have been either. As the green rocket finally came to a stop I let go of the controls. My hands hurt from gripping them so tight.

"Is everyone okay?" I asked, undoing my belts and standing up. Beside me I was aware of Brains doing the same thing.

"F-f-f-ine," Fermat stammered, clearly shaken up.

"Yeah, but remind me to have Dad teach me how to fly Thunderbird 2," Alan replied, not passing up the chance to get a jab in.

"Very funny Squirt," I told him as I walked by him and headed into the hold of Thunderbird 2. I wanted to get into the engine compartment and see how bad the damage was. If the Air Force planes couldn't hold of the Hood we were sitting ducks with two of the engines out.

"Think you can fix it?" Alan asked, undoing his own belts and falling into step behind me and in front of Brains.

"I don't know, but I'm certainly going to try," I told him.


	9. Chapter 9

team.aaf and zeilfanaat - thanks for the reviews. They're much appreciated it. Here's the update.

* * *

Scott's POV:

I had set up the one computer in the med bay to follow the transmissions between Virgil and my father along with the conversations going on between the Air Force planes. There had been no transmission from Thunderbird 2 since Brains had radioed in that they were all fine after the emergency landing. Dad had been quiet lately too. He was still five minutes away from the action zone. Right now the only radio transmissions were from the Air Force pilots as they attempted to subdue the Hood's aircraft.

I hated not being there. Not knowing what was going on. Being stuck back at base and the only thing I could do was wait. This was the whole reason I hated Thunderbird 5. Sitting by and waiting just wasn't my style.

"They'll be okay," Gordon said.

I jumped at the sound of his voice. I hadn't expected him. The last I knew he and Mark were still hovering at John's bedside.

"I sure hope so," I said not at all feeling the confidence that Gordon was trying to pull off with his words. I had a feeling he didn't really feel it either. "How's John."

"Getting worse," Gordon said softly. "Uncle Mark said that even with the medicine he's given him, the swelling of the brain is getting worse."

"Damn," I said looking down at the computer in front of me for the simple lack of anything better to look at.

I couldn't help but feel like this was my fault. John should've came home this morning. Shouldn't have been up on the station still. But then if it hadn't been John up there it would have been Virgil. I wouldn't have wished this on him either and who knows what would have happened then. The Hood would have probably gotten control of Thunderbird 5 and could very well have gotten to Alan before we could have.

Simple fact was, I needed to quit dwelling on what ifs, which would be a whole lot easier if I had something constructive to do.

"Scott, is waiting for Dad the right thing to do?" Gordon asked.

"Uncle Mark knows what he's doing," I replied. I wasn't about to go questioning Mark about how he was treating John, which is what I know Gordon was hinting at.

Gordon opened his mouth to reply but didn't get a chance to respond as John's scream cut across the room.

Virgil's POV:

I looked over engine 3 carefully. It looked like we might have gotten lucky. While a complete fix would have to wait until we got back to Tracy Island it did look as if we could get partial power with a patch job. The trick was, the patch job was going to take time. Time that I wasn't sure we would have with the Hood lurking somewhere outside.

"Well there's Ho . . ." I started saying to Alan who was hovering behind me when the rocket shook.

"What was that?" Alan asked as he rested his hands against the hull to steady himself.

"We're under attack," I told him, regaining my own balance.

"I was afraid you were going to say that."

"Are you bo-bo-bo two okay?" Brains asked as he made his way toward us. He and Fermat had been checking out the other damaged engine.

"Yeah, we're fine," I replied. "What's that engine look like."

"There is nothing we can do until we get back to Tracy is-is-is base," Brains told me. "How is en-en-en-engine three?"

"We can get some power out of it," I told him as the rocket shook again. I grabbed a hold of Alan as he came stumbling in my direction. "Providing we live to fix it," I added under my breath as Alan regained his balance.

"I thought the Air F-F-Force planes were engaging th-th-the Hood?" Fermat asked in a shaky voice.

"They're do-do-doing their best, son," Brains said trying to reassure him.

As vulnerable as I felt in side Thunderbird 2, I also knew it was providing us some protection. Like it or not, this was the safest place for us right now.

"Brains why don't we do something constructive and see if we can't get this engine up and running."

"S-s-sounds like a plan," Brains said reaching for a nearby tool cabinet.

"What can we do?" Alan asked.

"Stay out of the way," I told him a little more harshly than I meant to. Still, I didn't have time to deal with Alan right now. I had a job to do. I'd have time to apologize later.

I was aware of Alan and Fermat edging toward the door of the engine compartment. As Brains join me with the tools, I saw them take a seat on the floor.

Jeff's POV:

"There is only one Air Force plane left engaging the Hood's craft," Scott reported to me from base. "The others have been shot down or had to pull out due to damage."

"Thunderbird 2?"

"Under fire but so far hull integrity is holding."

"Well that's one thing in our favor," I muttered under my breath.

"What was that Dad?" Scott asked.

"Nothing. I'm almost at the battle zone. Let me know if something happens with Thunderbird 2."

"FAB Dad."

"Scott, how's John?"

There was silence on the radio for a moment after I asked the question. I knew then it was bad as Scott was trying to decide what exactly to tell me.

'Just let him be alive,' I said silently to myself.

"He's hanging on Dad," Scott finally said.

I let out the breath I had been holding. At least I hadn't lost him yet.

"Thunderbird 1 out," I told him as I got a visual on the Thunderbird 2 and the Hood's craft. The lone Air Force Plane was hanging on the Hood's tail, keeping them from concentrating fire on Thunderbird 2 as they had to try and evade the incoming fire.

"He's searching for Alan," Tin-tin said beside me, her voice almost distant. I had forgotten she was even with me.

"Well he's not getting him," I said determinedly.

I brought Thunderbird 1 into firing range of the Hood's Craft and opened fire.

Alan's POV:

Fermat and I sat on the deck of Thunderbird 2 watching Virgil and Brains work on the wounded engine. We hadn't been hit in quite awhile, which made me wonder what was going on. The thought of heading for the cockpit crossed my mind. All Virgil had told me was to stay out of the way. If I wasn't in the engine compartment then I would definitely be out of the way.

"Come on," I told Fermat, standing up.

"A-A-Alan what are y-y-you doing."

"I want to know what's going on. I'm going to the cockpit."

Fermat started saying something but I didn't catch what he said as I heard another voice in my head.

"_I'm here Alan."_

"Go away."

"_Don't fight me Alan. Don't be like your brother John. Don't make things hard on yourself." _

Those last words sent a chill through me. What had he done to John? Was John okay?

"_John's barely hanging on, Alan and its all because of you. All because he was trying to protect you."_

"Get out of my head," I said falling to my knees as I fought to shut the Hood out of my Head.

"_You can't . . ."_

"Alan are you al-al-al okay?"

Suddenly the Hood's voice disappeared. I had no idea what happened but I was glad he was gone.

"Alan?" I heard Virgil ask. I looked over to find him kneeling beside me. I hadn't even known he had joined us.

"The Hood, he was in my head," I told Virgil as he put an arm around my shoulders. "What did he do to John?" I asked him.

I saw the surprise in his face when I asked the question. It was one he hadn't been expecting and I had my doubts as to whether he would answer it. To my surprise though he did.

"The Hood attacked the station," Virgil admitted. "He tried to find out where you were from John."

"John?" I asked wanting to know how bad my brother had been hurt.

"Scott and Gordon went to get him from Thunderbird 5."

"The Hood said he was barely hanging on," I said looking up at him.

"You can't listen to him Alan. Scott and Gordon will take care of John," Virgil told me.

Jeff's POV:

Beside me, Tin-tin had grown quiet. Her eyes were closed, and she clutched the crystal she wore around her neck. I knew she was using her strange powers but other than that, I had no clue what was going on.

Nor did I really have time to wonder, as I concentrated on the Hood's craft in front of me. Taking that ship down was my main priority. Thunderbird 2 was vulnerable until then.

Taking aim on the enemy ships engines, I fired Thunderbird one's missiles. I held my breath as I watched them close in on their target.


	10. Chapter 10

Team.aaf - glad your enjoying the action packed part of my story. I was just hoping I wouldn't lose the reader by switching around between characters and scenes.

getpink - thanks for the review. Here's your update.

zelifenaat - well it wasn't soon, but here's your update. Thanks for reviewing.

animationfan - when I saw you mention the order of the brothers I first thought - "oh no someone else harping on the fact that I got the order wrong" - glad it wasn't. I'm getting sick of that. I write movie verse so I go with the order that is given on the official site for the movie. Glad your enjoying the story and thanks for giving it a try.

Shadowwolf919 - thanks for leaving a review! Glad you stumbled upon the story to - the more the merrier!

* * *

Virgil's POV:

I was still in the corridor leading to the cockpit when Thunderbird 2 was shaken from something outside knocking both Alan and I to the deck.

"What was that?" Alan asked.

"I don't know," I replied getting to my feet, not telling him the whole truth. It had sounded like another air craft crashing nearby. Which air craft though I had no idea. "Fermat go see if you can give your father a hand with finishing those repairs," I ordered as I headed for the cockpit to find out what was going on. I didn't even wait for his reply although I was sure he would comply.

Coming into the cockpit of Thunderbird 2 I looked out the windows, looking for the downed aircraft. I saw it out to my right about 500 meters. I let out a sigh of relief to see that it was the Hood's craft.

"Thunderbird 2 come in," I heard my Dad say over the radio. He sounded a bit panicked.

"Thunderbird 2 here," I said sitting down in the pilot's seat.

"Thank God," Dad said relief evident in his voice. "You guys okay."

"Yeah, the Hood's craft going down shook us up a little bit, but we're okay. Brains and Fermat are back trying to patch up one of the engines so we can get this 'bird home," I told him.

"Okay. I want you all to stay inside. I'm landing Thunderbird 1 now and the remaining Air Force planes are landing too. We'll handle the Hood."

"FAB Dad," I said just a little bit worried. I'd rather be with him than sitting on Thunderbird 2 but I understood where my Dad was coming from. He was trying to protect Alan and me from the Hood.

"I'm here too Jeff," Lady P's voice said over the radio. "Parker is landing FAB 1 now."

"Great timing as always Lady P. Thunderbird 1 out."

"We need to do something to help," Alan said.

"You heard Dad, Alan. We stay put," I told him.

"I'm not staying," Alan said, starting to leave the cockpit.

I sprang out of my chair and went after him. I caught hold of the collar of his shirt before he got too far.

"Let me go," Alan said.

"No. You wanted to be a Thunderbird, well part of that is learning to follow orders whether you like them or not," I told him, grabbing his arm and turning him to face me.

"But we could help."

"Maybe but we'd also be two more targets for the Hood. Dad already had to watch helplessly as the Hood hurt John. You go rushing in over there and you're going to give the Hood a chance to put Dad through that again. Is that what you really want?"

"No."

"Then we do what Dad told us to do. We stay here," I told him. "Let's go see how Brains and Fermat are making out."

Putting an arm across Alan's shoulders, I started leading him back toward the engine compartment. I knew I had to keep a close eye on my younger brother. I had a feeling that he would try to make a slip at any opportunity that he got as there was a lot of Scott in him. Like Scott, Alan wanted to be a part of the action, not sitting and waiting to see how things unfolded.

Jeff's POV:

As Tin-tin and I descended from Thunderbird 1, I saw the Air Force Personnel gathering behind one of the Air Force jets. Motioning for Tin-Tin to go ahead of me, we headed over to them. As we joined the group, I saw Penny and Parker coming from the direction of FAB 1.

"What's the girl doing here?" one of the Air Force guys asked, clearly not thrilled to see her. Whether it was because she was female or because of her age, I wasn't sure. Nor did I have time to dwell on it.

"We're going to need her," I told them confidently.

"She's just a kid."

"This kid is the only one that is any match for the Hood should he chose to use his powers," I told him, remembering how she had saved Alan's life the last time we had gone up against the Hood.

"Johnson, that's enough," another Air Force guy said sternly. To my relief, Johnson did as he was told. At least he could follow orders. "I'm Captain John Shettfield," he said turning to me. "We're very grateful for your help."

"Its just part of the job," I told him. " A job that we need to finish."

Shettfield nodded.

"We don't plan on letting the Hood escape," he said confidently.

"Yeah, well how do you plan on getting him out of his aircraft?" Penelope challenged.

"That's what we're trying to figure out," Shettfield told her. "If you have anything constructive to say, I'd be happy to hear it, otherwise don't get in the way."

I knew Penny got the implication in his voice just as I did. This guy clearly didn't think Penny could be any help just like Tin-Tin. Little did he know, Penny could probably take him down in hand to hand combat.

I reached out a hand and rested it on her arm. The last thing I needed to deal with is her going off on the guy.

"Any ideas on how to proceed?" I asked Shettfield.

"We were thinking about just storming the air craft. Take him by surprise."

"That will get a lot of your people hurt if not killed," I warned him. There was no doubt in my mind that the Hood and his two comrades would be armed and wouldn't hesitate to use those weapons.

"Letting him escape could get a lot more innocent people killed," Shettfield fired back.

He had a point. We had to end this here and now and not just for the sake of my family. The Hood wouldn't care who got in the way of getting his revenge. We had just been lucky so far that no innocent lives had been lost.

"He's after me, so let me lure him out."

I jumped at the sound of Alan's voice beside me.

"Sorry," Virgil said coming up behind Alan. " He snuck out on me."

I sighed. The easy thing to do would be to have Virgil drag Alan back to Thunderbird 2. Of course then I would have a very angry son to deal with later on. Plus, Alan did have a point. If the Hood knew Alan was out here, he would be more likely to come out of hiding.

"Brains and Fermat."

"Still onboard Thunderbird 2 working on repairs," Virgil told me.

"What's the kid talking about?" Shettfield ask. "Could the Hood really be lured out using him as bait."

"We are not using my son as bait," I told him.

"Jeff, it might be the only way," Penny said softly. I looked at her. I couldn't believe she was even suggesting it. " I know its not a risk you want to take, but we need to get the Hood out of that air craft. Right now, we come out of cover and he and his goons can sit there and pick us off one by one. If Alan can get him to come out, then we have a chance of getting to him."

"As long as Alan doesn't go any further than about half the distance I can block the Hood's powers," Tin-tin said.

"Are you sure?" Alan asked.

"Positive," she replied confidently.

Despite her confidence I still had my reservation. My goal had been to protect Alan from the Hood. Using him to lure The Hood out into the open just didn't seem right. Still I couldn't see any other way.

Scott's POV:

I rushed over to John's side. His eyes were open but he didn't seem to be focusing on anything at all. Another scream rang out. I grabbed a hold of one of his hands, not at all sure if he knew I was there or not. I was aware of Gordon hovering beside me. I looked from my brother to Mark.

I could see the worry on his face. I had never seen him anything but confident. Now I saw the confusion and worry on his face. Like he was in over his head. I knew then the situation was grave.

I wanted to yell at him to do something. To make this situation better like he always had before. I knew that wouldn't be productive though. That Mark was doing everything he could. Unfortunately it didn't seem like it was going to be enough this time.

"I can't wait any longer," Mark finally said. "I'm putting him into a coma," he said reaching for some equipment.

I kept a hold of John's hand, wanting him to know I was there for him. His eyes remained unfocused though. I wasn't sure he knew where he was or who was with him.

"Keep fighting John," I said my words barely a whisper.


	11. Chapter 11

_Just wanted to say thanks to shadowwolf919, team.aaf, and RVFan. Really appreciate you comments and encouragement!_

* * *

Alan's POV:  
I took a deep breath and walked out from behind the military aircraft we had been behind. I hadn't been this scared since London but I knew I had to do it. The Hood had to be put behind bars again. If he wasn't to many innocent people would get hurt. Innocent people like my brother John.

Even knowing Tin-Tin was behind me, ready to fight the Hood with her own powers didn't ease my mind any. Too many things could go wrong. What if the Hood just shot me from his own air craft instead of coming out? What if Tin-Tin wasn't strong enough to fight her uncle?

I looked back over my shoulder. I could see my father and Tin-Tin looking around the edge of the air craft and also didn't miss the concern on my father's face. I knew I could turn around right now and he wouldn't think any less of me. I also knew that I couldn't do that.

Turning back to the Hood's down craft, I kept walking, trying to judge the distance. Tin-Tin had told me not to go any further than halfway. When I thought I was that far I stopped. Taking a deep breath, I addressed the Hood.

"You were looking for me, well here I am."

"Keep coming forward Alan," came the Hood's voice. "You give yourself up, and I'll let your family and the others go."

"If you want me, then your going to have to come out here and get me," I responded. "That is if you're not too chicken to do so."

The taunting had the desired effect. Moments later the Hood, flanked by Mullion and Transom, emerged from the air craft.

I took a deep breath. I sure hoped Tin-tin was right about being able to block her uncle's powers. I really didn't want this guy in my mind again. It wasn't a pleasant experience.

"Come closer Alan," The Hood beckoned standing just outside of his ship. Would the air force guys have a clear enough shot.

"Alan move to your right," I heard my Dad say softly behind me. I could hear the concern ins his voice.

Not questioning my father's command, I took a step to the right and slightly forward. My goal was to let the Hood think that I was doing what he wanted me to do. I just hoped it wouldn't put me out of Tin-tin's range. I saw a small smirk comes to the Hood's face. It was working. The Hood was thinking he was in control.

Slowly, I took another step just as I heard the sound of a weapon going off. Instinctively I fell to the ground, not sure, and not really caring who had fired the shot. I heard the Hood cry out and looked up. The Hood was on the ground in a heap. As I watched two more shots were fired and the Hoods two minions crumpled to the ground but not before Mullion fired off a shot of his own.

I heard a cry from behind me. It didn't take me long to realize it had come from Tin-tin. Scrambling to my feet, I headed back to the Air Force Jet everyone had been gathered around as Air Force Personnel rushed toward the Hood. I saw Tin-tin cradled in my father's arm. Virgil was kneeling down next to them.

"Is she okay?" I asked dropping to my knees near-by.

"It doesn't look too bad," Virgil said, as he examined the wound on Tin-tin's arm. "It looks like the bullet just grazed her."

"Here's a first-aid kit darling," Lady P said rushing back over from FAB 1.

Virgil quickly went to patching Tin-tin's arm. I reached out and took a hold of her other hand. She looked over at me and gave me a smile.

"Mr. Tracy, do you require assistance?" Captain Shettfield asked having rejoined us. Virgil was finishing tying off a bandage. "I can call some medics in."

"It won't be necessary. Our own doctor can check her over when we get her back to our base," Dad told him. "The Hood?"

"In custody. We'll hold him in our prison back at our base until its decided what to be done with him. Thank-you for your assistance. We couldn't have done this on our own."

"All in a day's work," Dad said trying to sound calm. I could tell that wasn't how he felt though. Could see the guilt on his face. I knew he felt responsible for Tin-tin getting hurt along with John.  
Shettfield nodded and then headed back to his men.

"Virgil, help Brains finish repairs on Thunderbird 2 and then head back to base. Penny can you stay here with them until repairs are finished?"

"Of course Jeff."

"I'll take Tin-tin and Alan back to the island in Thunderbird 1 so Mark can take a look at her arm," he said standing up, Tin-tin still in his arms. He didn't say it, but I also knew he was anxious to find out how John was doing.

Jeff's POV:

"We'll be awaiting your arrival Dad," Scott told me over the link as I called to the island to fill them in on the Hood's capture. Alan was piloting Thunderbird 1. I figured I'd let him get some flight time in and then I could talk to Scott without being preoccupied. "I'll let Kryano and Onaha know about Tin-tin so its not a shock to them when they get here."

"Thanks Scott," I told him. "How's John."

"Um," I saw Scott look at someone off the screen. Whatever was going on, it wasn't good. "I'm going to let Uncle Mark talk to you," Scott said and then stepped out of view.

Mark had soon taken his place. He looked exhausted and had a haunted look in his eyes.

"Mark?" I asked fearing the worse.

"I tried the best I could do, Jeff. I'm still not exactly sure what the Hood did too him but there was extensive swelling of the brain. I tried controlling it but I had to induce a coma. There was no other way. He's stabilized now but he's not out of woods yet, not by a long shot."

I let out a breath. There was still hope. I hadn't loss him yet.

"I know you did your best Mark," I reassured him.

"I called the hospital and the clinic. Told them not to expect me back for awhile. I won't leave until this is over with," he reassured me.

"Thanks Mark," I told him, sincerely meaning it. "We'll be home soon. Scott you still there."

"Yeah Dad," Scott said as Mark stepped back out of the way and Scott took his place.

"Call Thunderbird 2. Find out how repairs are going."

"You got it Dad," Scott replied. "If Virgil asks about John what do you want me to tell him?"

"Tell him he's holding on. I'll break the news to him myself when they get back."

"FAB. Tracy Island out."

The vid link faded and went dark. I looked out at the clouds. I could really lose John this time. Mark hadn't needed to say it. I knew there was a chance that John might never come out of the coma. Even if he came through this, he might not be the same person we knew. It was simply a waiting game from this point on.

"It's my fault."

It took a few minutes for the words to registered. When they did, I looked over at my youngest son. Tears drops rolled slowly down his cheek. I reached out and put my hand on his shoulder, squeezing it.

"Don't blame yourself Alan. You had no control over what the Hood did."

"But he was looking for me this time. John was protecting me."

"It still doesn't make it your fault," I told him. "You'd do the same thing for John. For any of us. That's what it means to be family. To be there for one another. To make sacrifices for one another. Your brother loves you and the fact that he could keep you safe would make him happy."

Alan nodded, his focus still on the controls in front of him. I was proud of him. He was doing a good job at holding himself together through all this. I looked down at the controls in front of me trying to figure out what our ETA for Tracy Island was. I wanted to be home now more than ever.

Virgil's POV:

Things weren't good at home, I could deduce that much. All Scott would tell me was that John was holding on. That's it. No details. No word on just how bad he was hurt.

I just knew John wasn't doing good. That was why Scott wasn't talking and here I was on this stupid 'bird that at this point couldn't even fly.

In frustration, I through the tool I had in my hand across the engine cockpit. It made a clang against the wall on the other side.

"Per-per-perhaps you should get so-so-some air. Fe-Fe-Fermat and I can con-con-con finish things here," Brains suggested from nearby.

I glanced over in his direction and saw the concern on his face. I guess he had reason. I wasn't usually one to lose patience with my work no matter how long it was taking. It was just that I wanted this bird in the air. Even more though, I wanted to be home. To know what was going on instead of being left out.

"Maybe your right," I said running a hand through my hair.

I headed out of the engine compartment and down the ramp of Thunderbird 2. Off to my left I could see Air Force Personnel all over the Hood's downed craft. Between that site and us, sat FAB 1, Parker leaning up against the pink craft. With Parker on the job, I knew I didn't have to worry about curious Air Force personnel trying to get a sneak peak at our technology.

"Is everything okay Virgil darling?"

I jumped at the sound of Lady P's voice even as I turned to face her.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay. My mind just isn't really here."

"I know your worried about John, but he's getting the best care possible."

"But why won't they tell me anything? Why are they keeping me out of the loop?"

"Your father has his reasons," she told me sensibly.

"Yeah, sure he does. It means that John isn't doing well or that he's already . . ." I let my voice trail off. I couldn't bring myself to say the word. Saying it would just make it too real.

"Now don't think like that Virgil," she told me, resting a hand on my arm. I looked over at her to see sympathy and concern on her face.

"Virgil, Dad to-to-told me to tell you we're ready to try it," Fermat called down from the top of the ramp.

"Okay, I'm coming," I told him. I felt Lady P give my arm a squeeze before I headed up the ramp, following Fermat up to the bridge.

I took my place in the pilot's seat and started powering Thunderbird 2 up, silently praying that we had her repaired enough to get her home. I watched the console closely, waiting to see if Engine 3 came back on. The engine 2 out light flashed on as expected, but it was the only one.

"Looks like we have both engines 1 and 3," I radioed down to Brains who was still back near the engine compartments. "We should have enough power to limp home."

"C-C-Copy that Virgil. Things look to be running okay from down here," Brains replied. "I'm going to stay down here and keep an eye on things."

"FAB Brains," I replied closing the radio link. "Fermat, how about taking the co-pilot's seat," I suggested looking over my shoulder at him.

"FAB," Fermat replied a smile coming to his face. Like Alan, Fermat would jump at any chance to be behind the controls of one of the Thunderbirds.

"Thunderbird 2 to Lady P."

"I'm here Virgil."

"We're ready to launch."

"FAB, Parker and I are in FAB1. We'll follow you back to base."

"FAB and thanks," I told her, relieved to have someone following us unless something else went wrong.

Hoping for the best, I launched Thunderbird 2. At a slower rate than usual, she rose in the air, putting the Wharton Academy grounds behind us. It was going to be a long trip home but hopefully it would be uneventful.

"Fermat, why don't you call the island and let them know we're on our way back."

"FAB, Virgil."


	12. Chapter 12

Jeff's POV:

Thunderbird 2 was limping its way home. Brains and Virgil had gotten one of the damaged engines running well enough to get her back to base. There were still plenty of repairs left to be done on her though and from Scott's and Gordon's report, Thunderbird 5 needed some repairs too. Once again the Hood had left his mark.

The Thunderbirds weren't the only thing that came through this ordeal damaged. Tin-tin had been injured, hopefully not badly. Mark was with her and her parents now. Then there was John.

I sat at John's bedside, one of his limp hands in my own. The bandages and bruises were the only visible signs of his injuries. Injuries that were much worse than what those signs indicated. I watched his chest rise and fall steadily with each breath. It was almost as if he was sleeping. I knew though, that this was a sleep that he might not ever wake up from.

"Jeff?"

I looked over my shoulder to see Mark standing in the doorway to the room down in med bay, we had placed John in.

"How's Tin-tin?" I asked him.

"She'll be fine. The wound will take awhile to heal but there's no permanent damage," Mark said walking into the room.

"That's good to hear," I said turning to look back at John. "What have I done?"

"Jeff, you can't blame yourself for this," Mark said. I felt him rest a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes I can. I created International Rescue. I'm the reason my sons are involved in this. The reason they're in danger almost every day of their lives."

"Yes, you started International Rescue but you never asked your sons to get involved. That was their choice. They know the dangers and if they weren't involved in IR it doesn't mean they wouldn't be in danger. There are plenty of professions out there that are just as dangerous as what you guys do. IR is a worthwhile cause which makes a positive influences in numerous people's lives. You should be proud of what you've accomplished."

"Sometimes I wonder what Meg would say about all this. If she ever would have gone along with it?"

"I have a feeling Meg would have been right there beside you every step of the way," Mark told me. "She would have seen how worthwhile it was. The good that can be accomplished."

"First her and now John . . ."

"You haven't lost John yet," Mark reminded me.

" I shouldn't have left him up there. I should've pulled him off the station as soon as I heard of the Hood's escape."

"It wouldn't have ensured his safety Jeff and you know it. Things very well could have turned out worse than they did."

There was a knock behind us. We turned to find Scott now standing in the doorway.

"Thunderbird 2 is on final approach," Scott said. He paused before adding, "Virgil isn't happy about being left in the dark."

I nodded. I didn't think he would be. Virgil had probably given Scott quite a hard time over the radio. Still, I hadn't wanted to tell him how bad John was while he was still in the field. I wanted to break that news to him personally.

"I'll go meet them," I said laying John's hand down on the bed and standing up. As much as I didn't want to leave John's side, he wasn't the only son who needed me right now. I passed Scott on my way as he came into the room, heading toward the chair I had just vacated.

I walked through the hallways of our home down to the hidden areas that housed the equipment for IR. This had been my vision. My dream. However I knew it never would have come to fruition with out the help of Brains, Mark and my sons. Even Kryano, Onaha and Lady P had contributed much to what IR was today even though they had joined us after we had started operations.

Had pursuing this been fair to my boys though. All of them had grown up much too quickly, especially Alan. When most boys had been dreaming about getting their driver's license so they could impress girls, my boys had been dreaming of learning to fly rockets and save people's lives. Mark had said being involved in all of this had been their choice. Really how much of a choice had it been seeing as this is what they had grown up with.

Virgil, Brains and Fermat was already coming off of Thunderbird 2 when I entered. Virgil's face looked like a storm cloud.

Virgil noticed me and headed straight in my direction.

"What's going on? Why won't Scott tell me anything?" Virgil demanded.

"Now, son calm down."

"Calm down. I'm the only one in this family that has no clue what is going on and you want me to calm down. Is he dead? Is that why Scott won't say anything?"

"No John isn't dead," I told him, keeping my voice level. I knew he had a right to be upset. Put in his position I knew I would be. "He also isn't out of the woods either," I told him. "Mark had to put him in a chemical induced coma. There was too much swelling of the brain. Mark has done everything he can, we just have to wait and see what happens now."

"It should of been me up there," Virgil said his angry melting away.

"Virgil this isn't your fault," I told reaching out and pulling him into a hug. I was surprised when he didn't try to resist me. I held him close for a few minutes.

"You want to go see him?"

Virgil nodded. I glanced over at Brains.

"How's Tin-tin?"

"She'll be okay. The wound wasn't bad."

"Th-th-that's good to hear. I'll get be-be-be -start repairs on Thunderbird 2."

I nodded. Thunderbird 2 was our main rescue vehicle. Without her in operation, IR was as good as grounded.

Leaving an arm around Virgil's shoulders, we headed back toward sick bay.

Scott's POV:

I stood at the window of my bedroom, staring out at the shoreline as the sun started rising over the horizon. Rising on the third day since the Hood had been captured. We all had been keeping an eye on the news, waiting to find out what would happen with him. So far all we knew was that he was still in the prison at the Air Force base he been taken too. Nothing else was being said.

Repairs on Thunderbird 2 had been completed late last night. Brains and Virgil had worked almost around the clock on the green work horse of our organization. I think concentrating on the repairs had been Virgil's way of getting through these last few days. If he was working he didn't have time to think about anything else.

As for me, there was only so many times you could polish a Thunderbird. After awhile it just didn't get any shinier. Gordon had told me that if I did it much more I would polish a hole into the hull. It was a joke that didn't go over to well with me and I had chased Gordon out of Thunderbird 1's silo.

I had also spent as much time as possible down in med bay with John. Dad and Uncle Mark kept chasing me out from time to times, saying I needed rest myself. That making myself sick wouldn't help anyone. My thought was that Dad needed to take his own advice. Every time I went down there, Dad was sitting at John's bedside. I think the only time he might have left was when he was arguing with Alan's school about Alan not going back for awhile. Dad didn't want to send Alan back while John was still fighting for his life. After about an hour, the headmaster had agreed to haven Alan and Fermat's teachers send the kids their assignments until they came back.

Uncle Mark said that John was making progress. That the swelling in the brain was going down. I could still see the worry in his face though and I knew he wasn't out of the woods yet and I couldn't shake the feeling that it was my fault. That I had failed to protect my brother. That if I hadn't insisted that he stayed on Thunderbird 5 then this wouldn't have happened.

With a sigh I turned away from the rising son. Quickly getting dressed I head downstairs. I knew Dad would be sleeping down in med bay. The others would probably be sleeping, especially Virgil and Brains seeing as they hadn't had much sleep these last couple of days.

Walking quietly, I headed downstairs. Passing the family room I noticed a light on. Stepping into the doorway of the room, I found Alan sitting on the couch, school book opened on the coffee table. Alan was currently furiously erasing something in his notebook.

"Trouble sprout?" I asked walking into the room and sitting down on the couch next to him.

"You could say that. This algebra is making no sense," Alan replied.

"Wish I could help you, but it never made any sense to me either."

"John would be able to help," Alan said distantly, tossing the notebook down on top of the math book.

"Why don't you ask Virgil when he gets up," I suggested.

"This is my fault."

"Alan, what are you talking about?"

"John getting hurt and Tin-tin getting hurt and everything else. It's my fault. The Hood was after me."

"That doesn't mean it was your fault, Sprout," I told him looking over at him. "The last time the Hood was out to get revenge on Dad. Do you blame Dad for everything that happened the last time."

"Of course not," Alan said incredulously.

"Then you can't blame yourself this time."

"But they got hurt protecting me."

"Its called being a family," I told him. "Any one of us would give our lives for you Alan and I know you'd do the same thing for us."

"I know," Alan said softly. "Sometimes though I wish that John hadn't tried to resist him. That he had just told him where I was at but then I think what would've happened then. If the Hood had come straight to the school, then how many kids would've gotten hurt."

I put my arm around him and pulled him close.

"Its going to be okay Sprout. Everything is going to work out."

Alan leaned against me, letting his head rest on my shoulder. He was quiet for awhile and then he spoke up.

"Hey Scott."

"Yeah."

"Will you quit calling me Sprout."


	13. Chapter 13

Mark's POV:

"Jeff, will you please go lay down before I have two patients," I said to my friend. Five days and he hadn't left John's side for no more than five hours altogether since he came back. Had even kept track of the couple of rescues that Scott, Virgil and Gordon had handled from down here. I could see the dark circles under his eyes.

"I don't want to leave him."

"He's doing well," I told him. I had taken John off the medications that was keeping him in a coma about a half hour ago. Now it was just a waiting game to see if his injuries had any lasting affects. "The swelling is gone. His vital signs are strong but its going to be awhile before he wakes up. It's going to take awhile for the medicine to get out of his system."

"I want to be hear when he wakes up."

"I'll come and get you," I told him, "buts its going to be awhile before that happens."

"If it happens," I heard Jeff say very softly. I didn't think he had meant for me to overhear him so I pretended I hadn't.

"Jeff I'm not kidding. Off to bed with you or do I need to sedate you and drag you there myself."

"I'm going," Jeff said giving in, probably thinking that I would carry through on my threat. He stood up and took a couple of steps toward the door. "If there's any change . . ."

"I'll come get you now go get some sleep."

Jeff nodded and left the room. I sat down in the chair that he had just vacated.

The last few days had been hard on everyone. Scott was just as hard to keep out of here as Jeff. Gordon and Alan were frequent visitors too. Penny called daily for reports and the others were keeping tabs on John's condition too. Only Virgil hadn't been back since the first time he had come seen his brother right after he got back from the mission.

That worried me.

I had attempted to start a conversation with him a couple of times and hadn't gotten very far. Something was bothering him, of that much I was sure. I wasn't sure if Jeff noticed it or not. I was debating on wether or not to bring it up with Jeff. Would he be able to handle it in his present state of mind?

With a sigh, I leaned back in the chair. This waiting game was taking its toll on all of us.

"How is Master John doing?"

I jumped at the sound of Kryano's quiet voice.

"Sorry, I did not mean to startle you."

"Its okay Kryano. I was just lost in thought," I told him looking over my shoulder at him. "He's hanging in. I won't know if there are any permanent injuries or their extent until he wakes up. I just wish I knew what the Hood did to him."

"My brother's powers are quite powerful. He gets inside your head. Reads your thoughts. Can control you thoughts. If you try to fight him he just pushes harder. If he couldn't get the information he wanted from Master John then Master John must have been fighting his control."

"How much do you know about your brother's powers?"

"Not a lot. I just know that from a young age, he was able to move things. Soon I could sense his presence inside my mind. At first he was just there, and then as his powers got stronger it felt more like he was evading my thoughts. By the time he was eighteen he had figured out how to control people. It scared me. What he became, scared me. Sometimes I wish I understood his powers more, so I could help Tin-tin control her powers. I'm afraid of what could become of her."

"She's a good kid Kryano. I don't think you have to fear her becoming like her uncle."

"Her mother and I are trying to teach her well but the truth is, eventually her powers will be so strong that should she decided to follow her Uncle's path there won't be much we can do about it. Just like my parents were helpless."

I remained silent. What could I say? Kryano's fears were valid. Still Tin-tin had fought her uncle twice. So far she had only used her powers for good. Would that remain the case? Could she fight the temptation that such powers presented?

"I should get back to work," Kryano said. "Excuse me."

And with that, he was gone as quietly as he had showed up. I looked back toward John, taking in the readings on the monitors.

"Looks like you need some rest yourself," Jeff said waking me out of my nap. I looked up at him rubbing the back of my neck. He looked much better after his rest.

"What time is it?"

"About six o'clock. Onaha put some dinner aside for you."

"Did you eat?"

"Yes doc, I ate. Onaha ambushed me and wouldn't let me down here until I ate," Jeff replied.

I smiled. The rest had definitely done Jeff some good. I could tell from his improved mood.

"Then I guess I'll go eat myself," I replied standing up. "Wouldn't be good to have the doc getting sick now would it."

"Mark have you talked to Virgil at all lately?" Jeff asked before I had a chance to leave. Evidently he hadn't been as unaware of things as I thought.

"I tried. Haven't gotten very far."

"I know he was blaming himself for John getting hurt. Damn, I probably shouldn't have let it go. He went right to work helping Brains with repairs. I thought he was dealing with things okay. Has he been down here at all that you know of?"

"Not since he came down with you when he got back."

"I'm going to have to have a talk with him."

A low moan drew our attention. Looking toward the bed I saw John's eye lids flutter. I instinctively started assessing his condition, aware of Jeff moving to the other side of the bed.

"John?" I said trying to assess his level of consciousness. His eyes opened momentarily but there was no focus in them, and then he closed them again. I grabbed the small flashlight and checked his pupils. They were both equal and reactive.

"Mark?"

"Its okay, Jeff. Vital signs are still strong. It's a good sign. He's starting to come around but it could still be awhile."

"Then he's going to regain consciousness?" I could hear relief in his voice.

"It looks good, but Jeff keep in mind their still may be brain damage. He may not be the same person he was before."

Jeff nodded.

"I'm going to go grab a quick bite to eat and then I'll be back," I told him.

"If you see Virgil, can you tell him I want to see him?"

"You got it. I won't be gone long," I told Jeff and then headed out of the room.

Virgil's POV:

Reluctantly, I found myself heading down to med bay. I hadn't been down there since right after I had gotten back from Wharton. Seeing John like that, had made me feel worse. After I left, I hadn't been able to bring myself to going back. Now though, Uncle Mark had told me my Dad wanted to see me. Putting it off wouldn't get me very far as Dad would eventually come and find me and that definitely wouldn't make him happy.

"Dad," I said softly standing in the doorway to the room. Dad was sitting at John's bedside. "Uncle Mark said you wanted to see me," I said when he was looking in my direction.

"Yeah, I think we need to talk Virgil," Dad said motioning to me to come into the room.

I took about four steps into the room and then stopped again.

"Virgil I thought I already told you this isn't your fault. Your not responsible for John getting hurt."

"I should've been up there. It was time for me to begin my rotation but instead John was still up there."

"As I recall that wasn't exactly by choice and if you stopped and think about it, the transfer would have happened about the same time as the Hood's arrival on the station. What would have happened then? How many others would have been hurt?"

"Dad that . . ."

"And just say you were up there, do you think you could've handle things any better than John. Would you have been able to lock down the computers up there as quickly as John?"

"Of course not. Nobody knows Thunderbird 5's systems like John."

"If the Hood had been able to gain complete access to those systems, he would have found Alan with no trouble. We probably wouldn't have had time to mount any rescue effort, let alone catch the Hood. Not to mention, I don't think any of us could have managed to land Thunderbird 2 as well as you did with only one engine. Things worked out because we all did the jobs we trained to do."

"I hadn't thought about that," I admitted looking down at the floor.

"Let go of the guilt Virgil," Dad said standing up and walking toward me. "Its only going to eat you up inside. I know that from personal experience."

"I just want John to be okay."

"We all want that," Dad told me pulling me close.

I fell willingly into his arms. Letting him comfort me. I knew he was right.

We heard a knock behind us. Pulling away from my father I turned to find Uncle Mark in the doorway.

"Can I come in and check on my patient?" Mark asked tentatively.

"Come on in," Dad told him looking over my shoulder. He then looked back at me. "Are you going to be okay?"

I nodded. I was starting to see the logic in Dad's words. Starting to believe them.

"I think I hang around here for a little while," I said.

"In that case, maybe I'll go see how far along Scott, Gordon and Brains have gotten on their plan of attack for fixing Thunderbird 5," Dad said. "They want to go up tomorrow and get the airlock fixed."

With that Dad disappeared out the door. I turned and sat down in the chair he had been occupying. Across the bed Uncle Mark was sitting in another chair. He looked up as I sat down.

"I can leave if you want?" he ventured.

"No," I said quickly. Probably a little too quickly as I saw concern find its way onto Uncle Mark's face. "It's just that, I don't think I want to be here alone. I mean if something . . ."

"I won't go anywhere," he told me.

I nodded feeling relieved.

Silence fell over the room. I wanted to fill it but I couldn't think of anything to say other than things that obviously sounded like I was just babbling to fill the silence. Uncle Mark leaned back in his chair. I found myself wondering how he could sit there so calmly.

I thought about getting up and leaving but then I'd just have to explain myself. I wasn't sure what I was feeling inside so how could I possibly explain anything to anyone else. So instead I just sat there staring at the still form of my brother. Were we going to get him back? It was a question that I so desperately wanted answer. Sitting around not knowing was torture.

Suddenly my breath caught. I thought I had seen John's eyes open. I scooted forward on my chair, perching on the edge. I watched my brother closely for some other said. Had it been my imagination?

Across from me, Mark looked more alert to. If I had imagined it, then so did he.

"John," I said tentatively, reaching out and taking a hold of his hand. John slowly opened his eyes. He looked at me and then over at Mark.

"Where am I?"

"Your in med bay on Tracy Island," I told him, relieved to hear his voice.

John looked back toward me and my relief began to ebb away. There was confusion there and fear. Like what I had said didn't make any sense to him.

"Do you know who we are?" Mark asked from the other side of the bed. John turned his head to look in his direction.

"Should I?"

I looked at Uncle Mark concerned. Was this permanent? What should I say next?

"He's your brother and I'm a family friend and your doctor."

"I don't remember," John replied in a small, shaky voice.

"It's okay," Mark said patiently and calmly, reaching out and resting his hand on John's shoulder. "You've been through quite an ordeal. It'll come back to you."

John nodded his head slightly.

"I feel so tired," John said his eyes drifting close. It wasn't long before his breathing had evened out and John was back asleep.

"Will his memory come back?" I asked Uncle Mark.

"I can't say for sure. We'll just have to hope for the best."

Nodding, I sank back down in my chair. It felt as if we had gone backwards again.

"You going to be okay, if I leave you here. I want to go talk to your father."

"I'll be fine," I told him, knowing Dad would want to know what had happened.

Jeff's POV:

I looked at the clock. It was midnight. Virgil had gone to bed. Mark still sat in the chair across from me, concerned etched on his face. John was restless. He kept murmuring things in his sleep. Words that I couldn't make out.

He had drifted in and out of consciousness twice since he had talked to Mark and Virgil. Neither time had he had been awake enough to talk and there hadn't seemed to be any signs of recognition on his face.

"Alan!"

The yell came out of the blue. I looked back toward the bed to find John sitting upright, a look of sheer panic on his face. Mark was already on his feet as I stood up.

"John," I said softly reaching out to him.

"The Hood was looking for Alan. I tried to resist him but I don't know. I can't remember if I gave him the information he wanted or not. Is Alan okay?" he asked me. I could see tears in his eyes.

"Alan's fine. You kept him safe," I told John attempting to pull him into a hug. He resisted me.

"Where is he?"

"In his room, sleeping. Everyone's here safe and sound. The Hood's behind bars where he belongs," I told him reassuringly. The words were enough to let John allow me to pull him close. He rested his head on my shoulder. I could feel a slight tremble in his body.

"I want to see him."

"Its late."

"Please," John said imploringly.

I looked over at Mark.

"I'll go get Alan," Mark said knowing what I wanted without me even having to tell him.

Mark left the room again, leaving me alone with John. To say the least, I was relieved to be able to hold him in my arms. To know that I hadn't lost him. Still, Mark's words kept echoing in my head that he may not be the same. That there could be other physical problems that might take a while to heal if they ever did. Deep down though, I knew it didn't matter. I had my son. The Hood hadn't taken him away from me.

After a few minutes, I laid John back on the pillows and sat down on the edge of the bed, one of his hands in mine. With my other hand, I reached out and wiped tear drops off of his face.

"It's going to be okay son."

"How can you say that? I keep waiting for him to enter my mind again. At times, I can remember him in there, fighting my efforts to block him and it hurt. It hurt unlike anything I ever experienced. Then other times I can't really remember what happened. I know its there but I can't really grasp it."

"Don't stress over it," I told him. "As for how I can say its going to be okay, well I know it will be because we're all still together John. I'm not saying its going to be easy, but we'll get past this. We'll get each other past this, and go on with our lives."


	14. Chapter 14

AN: The next couple of chapters are being bears to right so updates may be slow. Please be patient with me.

shadowwolf919- glad your enjoying the story. Here's what happens next!

criminallycharmed - thanks for taking the time to respond and I'm glad you decided to stick the story out. No death, I promise. Besides I like John too much to kill him off.

team.aaf - thanks for the review. Glad you enjoyed the bit with Virgil.

bluesweetie1978- thanks!

Boleyn- I see you've been reading some of my other stories too! Thanks for all your reviews. I'm trying to wrap this one up but it just seems to get more complicated.

Alan's POV:

_I was sitting on the beach with Tin-Tin. The sun was setting and in the sky above tiny sparks of light were appearing as the stars came out. It was nice to just be sitting here with her. No worries on my mind. _

_My hand right hand tingled from the touch of her hand resting on top of mine. I turned to look at her. She looked so beautiful. As beautiful as the stars in the night sky. Yeah, I liked just being here with her but there was something else I wanted to do._

_Tin-Tin turned and looked at me. The smile on her face, melting my heart. Did I dare?_

_Taking a chance, I leaned toward her. She started leaning toward me. Our lips began . . ._

"Alan, wake up."

The sound of Uncle Mark's voice woke me up. As I opened my eyes I could make out the outline of him from the light coming into the room from the corridor.

"What time is it?"

"A little past midnight," he replied. It took a moment for the time to sink in.

"Johh?" I asked growing alarmed. Had my brother taken a turn for the worse? That was the only reason I could think of that Uncle Mark would be waking me up at this hour.

"Relax. He's still stable. John's awake though and insisting on seeing you. He wants to see that your okay for himself."

I nodded relieved. Throwing back the blankets I climbed out of bed. I didn't really want to be out of bed but if John wanted to see me then he was going to see me.

"He's remembering things then. That's a good sign isn't it?" I asked, as I headed out into the corridor with him. I remembered Virgil saying earlier that when John had been awake earlier that he hadn't recognized Virgil or Uncle Mark.

"It is a good sign Alan," Uncle Mark said, "But its no guarantee. There might still be lingering affects from his injuries."

I nodded. I knew he was just trying to keep me from being disappointed later. Still, I preferred to look on the bright side of things. To keep hoping for the best.

The rest of the walk to the med bay was silent. Walking into the room where John was I found my dad perched on the side of the bed, holding one of John's hands in his.

"Alan," John exclaimed upon seeing me enter the room. He tried to sit up, but Dad placed a hand on his shoulder to restrain him.

"You need to take it easy," Dad told him while motioning me over with his other hand. "I told you Alan was fine."

I was at the bedside by this time. Dad got up to let me get closer to John. I sat down on the edge of the bed where Dad had been sitting. Carefully, I took John's hand in my own. His wrists were still bandaged.

"Mark can I talk to you out in the corridor?" My Dad asked.

"I'm fine John," I told my big brother as I listened to the retreating footsteps of my father and Uncle Mark, "although you gave us quite a scare." Behind me the door opened and shut. "You shouldn't have resisted him so much John. What if he had kil . . ."

I let my words trail off, unable to actually say the word.

"All that mattered to me was keeping you safe Alan," John told me softly. "It didn't matter what The Hood did to me as long as you were safe."

I couldn't speak. There was no doubt in my mind that John meant every word he had just said. What could I possibly say that would tell him how much that kind of sacrifice meant to me. Everything that came to mind seemed inadequate.

I leaned over and put my arms around John's neck. I felt him put an arm around me. For the first time since all this had started, I felt as though things might actually work out. That we would get some semblance of normal back in the house.

"I love you John," I said, finally managing to get the words out despite the lump that had formed in my throat.

"I love you too," he replied, sleepily.

Jeff's POV:

Leaving Alan and John alone, in the room I headed toward the door, Mark right beside me. I wanted to talk to him without anyone overhearing.

"Jeff what is it?" Mark asked me as the door shut behind him. I glanced at him to see concern written on his face.

I hesitated, partly because I was trying to figure out how to say what I wanted to say and partly because I was trying to figure out if it was really important. It have been my imagination. It could mean nothing. Man I hoped it was nothing but if it wasn't, well then Mark needed to know.

"When John was hugging me, the hug felt off balance. Like he was holding me tighter with one arm than the other," I told him.

Just by the look on his face I knew it wasn't something that could just simply be dismissed. I could read the increased concern on his face.

"Its not a good sign is it?" I asked. It wasn't so much that I needed an answer to that question as I just wanted to hear him say it out loud. This whole situation was one big nightmare and only Mark's words seemed to anchor me in reality.

"No it isn't," Mark admitted. "I really wish I could tell you otherwise, but there's a good chance it was caused by a lingering effect of the brain trauma. Now that's not to say it won't still go away, John still has a lot of healing to do. I'll wait until morning and then do a full examination of him."

"I wish this whole nightmare was over," I said leaning back against the wall and closing my eyes. I felt Mark rest a hand on my shoulder.

"We'll get through this Jeff," he told me.

I just nodded. I was glad Mark was here. I knew I had to be strong for my kids but I needed someone to lean on myself.

Once again, I found myself wishing I had never started International Rescue. If it wasn't for IR, The Hood would have never come after my family in the first place. He quite possibly would have been killed when his illegal diamond mind had collapsed but how many of those that we had saved would have died with him. Kryano was among those we had rescued. He could have died that day and then Onaha would have been a widow and Tin-Tin would have grown up without a father.

Mark was right. International Rescue made a positive difference in the world. We saved lives. Helped keep families intact. I hadn't forced my kids to join - it had been their choice. It still didn't mean that I was going to stop trying to protect them. Keep them as safe as possible. I was just going to have to accept that it wasn't always within my control to do so.

"You're not blaming yourself for this again are you?" Mark asked breaking the silence. I had to smile at the slight scolding tone to his words and at how well he knew me.

"I'm trying not to," I told him.

"Try harder," Mark told me. "John getting hurt isn't your fault. You did everything you possibly could do. Life happens Jeff."

"I keep replaying the events over and over. Trying to figure out if I missed something. If I had done something different, would things have turned out better."

"And if you could do things over Jeff, what would you have done?"

I looked up at him. I knew where he was going with this. Knew he was trying to get me to admit out loud the conclusion that I had come to every time I analyzed the last mission.

"I would have done exactly the same thing."

Mark just smiled but the smile said everything for him. It was the same smile that I had known for as long as I knew him. One that simply said that he knew he had proved his point. That he was right once again.

"Maybe you should get some rest," I told him. "I know where you're at if I need you for something."

"What about you?"

"I'm staying down here," I told him. "I can get some sleep tomorrow. Right now I want to be near John."

"Fine," Mark said with a sigh, probably realizing he wasn't going to change my mind. "However, when I come down here in the morning your heading to bed, even if its only for a few hours."

"But . . ."

"Jeff, I know you're worried about John but, you need your rest too. You either go peacefully in the morning or I'll sedate you," Mark said in a no nonsense tone.

"Fine," I said giving in. He'd probably carry out his threat if I didn't.

I turned and headed toward the door which opened as I approached.

"Good night Jeff," Mark said as he headed down the corridor.

"Night," I said brusquely. I hated being told what to do. Deep down though I knew Mark was only looking out for me both as a friend and as my doctor.

Walking into the room, I saw that both my sons had fallen asleep. Alan had managed to curl up beside John on the bed, his head resting on John's shoulder. John had that arm draped protectively around his younger brother.

I walked over to one of the closets and grabbed another blanket. Walking back to the bed, I put the blanket over my youngest son. I couldn't see waking him up a second time.

I sat down in the chair and tried to get comfortable.

John's POV:

"Okay now try to push with your left leg," Uncle Mark told me. Once again I tried to follow his instructions.

I didn't know how long we had been at it, but I was hoping we were about done. Even the simple movements were taxing. Not to mention some of the tasks seemed harder than they should have. It didn't escape my attention that they were all on my left side.

"Good. We're done," he told me as he pulled the blanket back up over me.

"Something's wrong isn't it?"

"John don't w . . ."

"I want to know the truth Uncle Mark.."

"Okay," he said with a sigh. He sat down on the edge of the bed and looked down at me. "The truth is that there is a noticeable difference in strength, and response time for you left side compared to your right side."

"Is it permanent?"

"It's too early to tell. However, I do want to take you to the mainland. I want a more detailed scan than what we can do here and I also want to consult with a specialist."

"I don't want to stay in a hospital."

"Relax John," Uncle Mark told me resting a hand on my shoulder. "I didn't say anything about admitting you. I just want to run some tests that I can't do here on the island. You'll be back on the island tonight."

I nodded.

"Okay then. I'm going to change these bandages and then go talk to your father," he told me standing up.

Uncle Mark to my left hand gently in his though even the slightest touch hurt some. It also hurt to move it. Why did it hurt so bad and why was it so hard to remember? He started to unwrap the bandage on it. I wondered how many times he had done this that I hadn't been aware of. How long had I been out of it? No one had volunteered that information and I had been afraid to ask.

I looked down at my hand. Uncle Mark had the bandage off now. It looked bad. No wonder it hurt so much. How did it happen? I tried to remember.

The Hood had come on board the station. He wanted to know where Alan was. I gasped as the memory suddenly came back to me.

"_I'm slowly breaking you John, I can see that. Just give me the name of the school and all of this will be over," The Hood had told me. He was inside my head trying to get the information he wanted forcibly. _

_It hurt. I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks. I didn't know how much longer I would be able to hold on but I had to. I couldn't let him find Alan. No matter what I had to keep Alan safe._

_They were talking around me, but I wasn't sure what they were saying. I was too busy trying to keep the Hood out. Then Mullion had shoved me toward the bulkhead. My head made contact first. I tried to cry out but nothing came out as the air was forced out of my lungs._

_I laid there, trying to get air back into my lungs. The Hood had momentarily stopped his assault but I knew the relief wouldn't last long. Then Mullion had come at me again, a heavy chain in his hands. I tried to get away from him but he grabbed my wrist and twisted my arm behind my back._

"_I don't mind hurting you, so go ahead and struggle, it will make my day," he told me menacingly in my ear._

_I let myself go limp. He was right. I was no match for him. Whatever he was going to do, he'd eventually do._

"_Ah, too bad," Mullion said disappointedly even as he pulled me into a sitting position. _

_My head was still pounding. The left side of my body hurt from the impact with the bulkhead. The wrist mullion had grabbed ached. It was probably sprained._

_Mullion, started wrapping one end of the chains around my wrists. He pulled them tight. Already the chains were cutting into my skin. Securing the chains, he pulled me to my feet and drug me toward the center of the command deck. Using his powers, the Hood had gotten the other end of the chain over a support beam. Mullion had started pulling the end of the chain lifting my arms into the air. He didn't stop until I felt my feet leave the deck below. I heard yelling. It took me a moment to realize it was my own scream._

"John, what's wrong?"

Uncle Mark's words cut through my flashback. I became aware of him hovering over me, concern written on his face. My hand was resting on the bed beside me again.

"Just a flashback," I told him. A shiver went through my body. I had never felt so hopeless as I had that day.

"About the attack?"

I nodded.

"When you started yelling, I thought it was because of me cleaning your wounds."

I shook my head.

"Mullion was tying me up with the chains. I remember yelling from the pain then. I must have yelled out again," I told him. "I felt so helpless. The Hood was attacking my mind. Mullion had me physically overpowered. It felt like I couldn't fight back. That I was weak."

"You did fight back John. You resisted him. You kept him from finding out Alan's location . . ."

"No, no I didn't. He knew Dad had lied to him. I was so tired by then, I couldn't keep that from him."

"It doesn't matter. You stalled him long enough to give your Dad and brothers time to get ready to face him and Scott and Gordon told me what you did when they freed you. How you were able to give your Dad the warning. Again, you gave them the time they needed to stay ahead of The Hood and given the state you were in when they got you down here John, I don't know how you did that. You're one of the strongest people I know John Tracy. Don't for a second think you were weak."

I was crying again. I didn't want to but I couldn't help it. Here, Uncle Mark was telling me how strong I was and I was crying. I felt him slip his arms around me and pull me into a hug. I rested my head on his shoulder, sobbing. Trying to forget what had happened on the station.

After awhile I got control of myself. Taking deep breaths, I tried to calm down. Tried to stop the tears. Even after that I clung to my 'uncle', not wanting to lose the feeling of safety that he was providing me.

"You better now?" Uncle Mark asked softly, not yet letting me go.

"Yeah," I replied. Uncle Mark eased me back down into a lying position.

"I'm going to get your Dad. He was waiting outside and he's probably worried now. I'm surprised he hasn't come in here yet. Then I'll finish with these bandages."

"Has he seen them yet?" I asked, remembering how bad my wrists had looked.

"No?" Uncle Mark answered.

"I don't want him in here then. He's worried enough about me. I don't want to make him worry even more," I said. It wasn't much but it was one thing I could protect my father from.

"Okay, then just let me got talk to him. Reassure him that everything is okay."

He turned and headed toward the door.

"Uncle Mark?"

"Yeah?" he asked turning by the door.

"I'd like to see Scott."

Mark's POV:

"I'll see what I can do," I told John in reply to his request to see his brother.

I turned again and walked through the door. When I had come back down at five this morning, I had woken Jeff who had fallen asleep in the chair and sent him off to bed. Begrudgingly he had gone only to be back three hours later. When John had awoken a half hour ago, I had shooed his father and Alan from the room to do my examination.

Jeff was standing just out of range of the door sensor. I could tell he had been about ready to come in even though I had requested he stayed out while I was examining John. Scott and Gordon were right behind him.

"I heard a scream. Is he okay?"

"Relax Jeff. He had a flashback that's all."

"Can I see him?"

"Not quite yet. I need to finish cleaning and replacing the bandages on his wrists. He doesn't want you in there. I think he's trying to spare you that much. It won't take me long," I added as I saw the disappointment come to my friend's face. I turned to Jeff's eldest son. "He did ask for you though Scott."

"He wants to see me and not Dad? What's the difference?"

"You've already seen how bad his wrists were when you were on the station. I think that's the difference," I told him. "Jeff, there is something else. I'd like to take John to Walt Disney Memorial today and run some tests. Consult with Dr. Jackson, who's one of the top neurologists in the nation. You weren't imagining things last night. Compared to his right side the left side is considerably weaker."

"Is he strong enough for the flight."

"He's strong enough. You know I wouldn't suggest it otherwise. However, I think we should definitely use Thunderbird 2 and not Tracy 1. We can keep Thunderbird 2 closer to sea level and I don't want to risk high altitudes yet. We can land somewhere near the coast and I'll have Jade, a regular member of my med team I use who is licensed to drive an ambulance, meet us."

"When do you want to leave?" Jeff asked.

"As soon as possible."

"I'll tell Virgil to start preparations."

"Good," I said. "Let me go take care of my patient now," I told him turning and heading back into the room.

"I'll be right in," Scott said.

"I'll let John know," I told him.


	15. Chapter 15

Scott's POV:

As Uncle Mark headed back into the room I turned to Dad.

"Do you want us to still head up to Thunderbird 5?" I asked. With Dad and Virgil on the mainland, and Gordon, Brains and me up on Thunderbird 5 that didn't leave anyone in Command and Control to keep an eye on things.

"Yes, we're going to stay with our original plan. I want those repairs done and things seem quiet for right now. I'll have Alan and Fermat hang out in Command and Control. It will be a good experience for him and one of you three can help them keep an eye on things once your onboard the station."

I nodded. Mostly, I just think Dad was trying to keep us all busy. I turned and headed into the room.

Uncle Mark was re-bandaging one of John's wrist. He didn't even look up as I walked into the room. John did look in my direction. Although he looked more alert than the last time, the bruises on his face hadn't quite faded away.

"Hey John," I said coming up behind Uncle Mark. I knew my uncle would be going around to the other side soon to do John's other risk. "How are you doing?"

"I'm hanging in," John replied.

Uncle Mark secured the bandage on the John's left wrist and picked up his supplies. Stepping around me he moved to the other side. I took a few steps forward, so I was closer to my brother. I hesitated taking his hand. I didn't want to cause him any pain. When he reached his hand out though, I carefully slipped mine into his.

"This isn't your fault Scott," John told me, looking up at me.

I averted my gaze. The dream was still haunting me though it had changed slightly. Now when I found him, it was like when Gordon and I had found him on the station, hanging by his wrists from the support beam of the station. I shivered slightly as I thought about the dream and the three words that John always said to me - 'you failed me'.

"I asked you to stay up there. I thought it was the safest place for you."

"Your not responsible for the Hoods actions. For my actions. Me staying up on the station made the most sense at the time," John told me. "Face it Scott, you can't protect me from everything no matter how hard you . . ." his words trailed off into a yell of pain.

"Damn," I heard Uncle Mark mutter across from me. I saw him reach for a pair of scissors. Looking over at John's wrist, I could tell something was wrong. The wounds actually looked worse than when the first occurred and the bandages were sticking to the wounds. Uncle Mark was cutting off the loose end of the bandages.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw John start to turn his head to look. I reached out and turned his head toward me.

"You don't need to look," I told him, wanting to protect him from the sight as much as he had wanted to protect Dad from seeing the wounds in the first place.

"What's going on?" John asked. I could hear the fear in his voice

"The wounds are infected," Uncle Mark replied calmly in reply to John's question. I saw him fill a needle with something. "I'm going to inject a local anesthetic to numb the area so I can clean it out. I'm also going to put you on some IV antibiotics," Mark told him as he injected the medication in the needle right above the wounds in John's right wrist.

"That should start working soon. Its going to numb your wrist and hand," Mark told John calmly. He knew, like I did, that knowing exactly what was going on would put John more at ease then anything else he could say or do.

I felt John trying to look to his right again. I didn't move the hand I was restraining his head with. I wasn't about to let him see what his wrist looked like. I knelt down so I was closer to eye level with him.

"Just relax John," I told him softly. "Uncle Mark knows what he's doing."

"I'm starting an IV, John," Uncle Mark said. "Along with the antibiotics there is pain medication in it."

I started telling John stories about things that had happened on the island over the last few days. Silly things that really weren't important but would hopefully take his mind off of what was going on. I wasn't even sure of all that I said, I just wanted to keep talking.

"John, how are you doing?" Mark asked after awhile.

"Fine," came John's quick and soft response.

Mark stopped what he was doing and leaned over to look at John. It was easy to see the pain etched on his face.

"Do you need a break?"

John shook his head and Mark went back to cleansing the wound. I started telling John the story about Gordon catching Alan and Tin-Tin by the pool holdings hands. When Gordon had made his presence known the two had jumped quickly apart, Alan falling into the pool in the process.

By now John had tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Worse part is over," Mark told him reaching for some ointment and then the bandages.

I kept talking to him even as Mark started wrapping his wrist. I saw John's eyes start to close. Soon his breathing became slow and even. I looked over at my uncle.

"The sleep will do him good. Its been a long morning for him already," Mark told me. "I'm going to get your father," he said standing up.

I nodded as he left the room. I waited for my Dad to come into the room before leaving and heading for Thunderbird 3's silo.

John's POV:

"The surgery can remove the lesion," Dr. Jackson was saying.

"But it won't guarantee a full recovery," Uncle Mark said. I could tell he was trying to stay calm. The discussion of my test results was slowly turning into an argument. Dr. Jackson wanted to operate. Uncle Mark didn't agree with them. Of course my father was just worried about me. "I talked to Dr. Evans too today. She thinks that with physical therapy John can gain back most if not all of his strength."

"If the surgery goes right, full recovery is almost a 100 guarantee," Dr. Jackson countered.

"And if it doesn't go right?" Dad asked.

"There are always risks with surgery."

"Not to mention that trying to remove the lesion could cause paralysis."

"The risk is minimal."

"You seem to forget this is my son's life we're talking about," Dad said taking a step toward Dr. Jackson. "He's not just some random person here so you can practice your surgery skills."

"Now Mr. Tracy . . ."

"Doesn't anyone care what I want," I said speaking up from where I was lying. All three of them looked in my direction. I think that had forgotten I was even in the room.

"John's right," Uncle Mark said. "It is his decision."

"What do you want to do son?" Dad asked me.

I felt Virgil squeeze the hand he was holding as he had been sitting on the edge of the bed during the whole conversation.

"I want to go home. I don't want the surgery," I told them.

I saw Dr. Jackson nod thought I could see the disappointment on his face.

"I have other patients to check on," Dr. Jackson said.

"Thank-you for your time Frank," Uncle Mark said. The two shook hands and then Dr. Jackson left the room.

"Then we're heading home?" Virgil asked. Evidently my brother was as anxious to get out of here as I was.

"Not so fast," Uncle Mark said. "There is still the matter of physical therapy."

"I thought you said I wouldn't have to stay here."

"Now John calm down. No one said anything about you staying here," Dad replied.

"I plan on overseeing your recovery myself," Uncle Mark replied walking over to where I was lying on the bed. "It makes the most sense as doing physical therapy as a outpatient isn't exactly convenient for you," he told me with a smile. He was clearly trying to lighten the mood but it wasn't working. "However, physical therapy is not my specialty. I need to consult with someone who is. Dr. Evans is our best physical therapist here. Now I've already consulted with her but she wants to examine you herself while she's here and then she'll let us know where to start."

"So I'm still going to have to make trips back here."

"No we've already made arrangements with her, to come out to the island periodically to check on your progress," Dad replied, now standing next to Dr. Mark.

"But what if she discovers . . ."

"You let me worry about that. It's not like it's the first time we've had guests on the island that don't know about International Rescue," Dad said cutting off my protest. "We'll be heading home soon John."

Jeff's POV:

"You have everything under control?" I asked Virgil. We were on board Thunderbird 2, heading back to Tracy Island.

"I got it Dad," he told me.

With a nod I stood up and headed to the back where Mark was sitting next to John.

"How is he?"

"Still asleep," Mark answered. John had fallen asleep in the ambulance on the way from the hospital to Thunderbird 2. I sat down nearby, looking at my sleeping son. This was the second time the Hood had almost took him from me.

"Are we doing the right thing?"

"Jeff, he made the call and Dr. Evans thinks there is a good chance he'll make a full recovery," Mark told me. I hadn't realized that I had asked the question out loud. "Dr. Jackson is a good doctor and skilled surgeon but he's a little to gung ho about surgery for my liking. If there was paralysis then the surgery he suggested would be a good route to go but we're still learning a lot about the brain. I'm thankful John chose not to have the surgery. I don't think we need to tempt fate."

"But will he walk again?"

"Depends on his recovery but Jeff look on the bright side. He isn't paralyzed. Even with just the strength he has right now he's going to be able to do most of normal everyday activities on his own even if he can't walk."

I nodded. I couldn't very well argue with his logic.

"What about the infection?" I asked. Mark had already said that was what he was worried about the most right now. Dr. Evans had agreed with Mark that starting physical therapy should wait a few days, not only to let John regain some strength but to give his body time to fight the infection.

"I'll do everything I can. Hopefully the antibiotics will work," Mark said. His gaze drifted over to John. I could see worry and guilt on his face. "I'm sorry Jeff."

"Mark its not your fault," I said reaching out and resting a hand on his forearm. "You did everything you could."

"No I didn't. If I did, the infection never would have developed."

"Mark, he's alive. I've got you to thank for that."

"Dad we're on final approach of Tracy Island," Virgil called back.

"I'll be right up," I called back. I turned back to my friend. Mark was looking at John. I could still see the guilt on his face. "I know you did everything possible for him and will continue to do so. I wouldn't trust my family's health to anyone else," I told him. Mark turned to look at me. "Seems I remember somebody telling me that life happens."

"Okay, that's not fair. Don't go throwing my own words back at me," Mark said. "Why don't you just go and help Virgil land this 'bird."

I smiled. I think it was the first time I had smiled since all this had started. It felt good. Standing up, I headed toward the cockpit. Taking my seat next to Virgil, I saw Tracy Island getting closer. Home was a welcomed sight.


	16. Chapter 16

RVFan, criminally charmed, and team.aaf - thanks for the review. Keep them coming. I've had some inspiration on this story over the last few days so hopefully I can get the last few chapters written before the inspiration runs dry. Here's more of the story.

* * *

Virgil's POV:

The room was quiet even though most of us had already gathered in the family room. Dad had wanted to talk to all us. Alan, Fermat and Tin-Tin were sitting together on the floor whispering amongst each other. Kryano, Onaha and Dad were seated on the couch across from me. None of them were talking and Dad looked like he was lost in thought. Next to me, Uncle Mark looked just as lost in his own thoughts as Dad did.

Thunderbird 3 had landed not long ago, and we were waiting for Scott, Gordon and Brains to join us. Hearing footsteps I turned to look over my shoulder. The three of them were walking down the steps into the room. Scott and Brains took seats in chairs while Gordon came over and sat down next me.

"John?" Gordon asked in a low voice. That one word held so much meaning.

"He's in his room resting," I whispered back. Uncle Mark felt that John would be more comfortable in his own room than he would be in med bay so we had gotten him settled there after Thunderbird Two had landed this evening. As far as I knew he hadn't been awake since but Uncle Mark insisted that his body just needed rest.

"How did repairs go," Dad asked. I looked away from Gordon to find my Dad looking over at Scot and Brains.

"Very well Mr. Tr-Tr-Tracy," Brains replied. "The fix was ea-ea-ea wasn't difficult. I ran a check on all the sy-sy-systems while I was up there. Ev-ev-ev- all systems are operational."

"Good," Dad replied. "Now comes the hard part," he said making eye contact with Scott, Gordon and then myself. "I need one of you boys to man Thunderbird 5. Its time she was operational again."

I looked at Gordon and then at Scott. I saw mirrored on their faces the same thing I was thinking. None of us wanted go. None of us wanted to be up on Thunderbird 5 while John was still recovering.

I looked away from Scott to my father. His gaze was drifting between us as he patiently waited for an answer. I knew he expected us to figure this out on our own.

As much as I didn't want to, I knew it should be me. After all it was actually still my scheduled rotation. I should have gone up the day the Hood attacked but I hadn't. I was about to speak up and say so when Gordon spoke up.

"I'll go."

"Gordon you don't have to. Its my turn to be up there. I'll go," I said looking from my father to Gordon

"And if a rescue comes up, face it Virgil your more experienced with Thunderbird 2. She's your bird. You should be down here while we're short handed. The likelihood that a rescue coming up that requires the use of Thunderbird 3 is very unlikely."

I kept quiet. I couldn't very well argue with his logic. It did makes sense.

"You sure Gordon?" Dad asked.

"Positive Dad," he said.

"Then we'll take you up tomorrow morning," Dad told him. He then turned to where the kids were sitting. "Alan, Fermat you'll be heading back to school tomorrow."

"Dad!" Alan started to protest.

"Don't start Alan. You've been out of school long enough. Its time you go back. You've got finals coming up in a few weeks. You need to be back in class."

Alan opened his mouth to protest more but shut it as Dad raised his hand. Maybe Alan was maturing after all.

"I'm not discussing this any further. Its time we start to get things back to normal around here and that means you and Fermat are going back to school just like it means someone needs to go back up on Thunderbird 5."

"Yes sir," Alan said even though I could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't at all happy about it. Then again, when was Alan ever happy about going to school.

"Dad, how is John?" Scott asked which I'm sure was the question everyone in the room except for me and Uncle Mark wanted to ask him.

Dad looked to Uncle Mark, clearly wanting him to answer the question. I saw Mark nod to Dad before he looked in Scott's direction.

"When I examined John this morning, I noticed a difference in the strength of his left side compared to his right side. That's why I wanted him examined at the hospital. I had several scans done at the hospital and had a top neurosurgeon examine them. There is a small lesion on the right side of his brain and that's what is causing the problems. John opted not to have the surgery that could remove the lesion. Instead we're going the old fashion way and dealing with the problem with extensive physical therapy. Before we can start that though, the infection needs to clear up."

"How much danger is he in from the infection?" Scott asked.

Uncle Mark looked down at the floor at that question.

"Its hard to say Scott. He's still recovering from his other injuries. Emotionally he's drained Right now he's stable," he said finally looking up, "and I intend to make sure he stays that way."

"When John does start the physical therapy, Dr. Evans will be coming out to the island to check up on him. You all know what that means," Dad said his gaze going from one person to the next. "We're going to have to be extra careful about what we say and do around here. Keeping the fact that she's at the base of International Rescue from her is going to be tricky and I'll need everyone's help."

Mark's POV:

Still trying to wake up from my nap, I made my way down the hall to John's room. I wanted to see how he was doing. Outside, I met up with Onaha who was just coming out. She was carrying a tray with her. Evidently she had been trying to get him to eat.

"Did you finally get him to eat something?" I asked. We had been trying to get him to eat some solid food all day and he kept refusing.

"He ate about half a bowl of soup. I couldn't coax any more into him."

"It's a start," I said. "Thanks Onaha."

"It's not a problem. I care about the boys just as much as you do," she replied.

"I know," I told her.

As she disappeared downstairs, I slipped into John's room. John's eyes were closed. Seeing as Onaha had just left, I didn't think he had gone to sleep yet. I walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed and John opened his eyes.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired and warm," he replied.

I reached for the thermometer I had sitting on the bedside table. Inserting it in his ear, I took his his temp. When it beeped, I looked down at it. It read 99.5.

"You do have a slight temp," I told him.

Normally a temp of 99.5 wouldn't be anything to worry about. However, given that John's temp normally ran on the low side anyway and the trauma he had been through I wasn't taking any chances. I gave him some Tylenol.

"I'll be right back," I told him, standing up.

Leaving the room, I got a basin of ice water and wash cloth and headed back to John's room. Jeff had shown up in the time I had been gone. He was sitting in a chair next to the bedside talking with John.

I cleared my throat to let them know I was there, as I came in and made my way back to the bedside. I sat the basin on the bedside table and dipped the cloth into the ice water. Wringing it out, I then placed the cloth on John's forehead.

"His temp is slightly elevated. Giving what he's been through, I don't want to take any chances," I told Jeff seeing the unasked question on his face.

Jeff nodded.

"Can you make sure Alan and Gordon stop by again in the morning before they leave?" John asked. Evidently both of his brothers had been in to see him since the meeting.

"I'll let them know, even though I have a feeling they'd be in here anyways," Jeff told him.

Before anything else could be said an alarm echoed through the house. It was the call for International Rescue. After the past few days of calm, something had come up.

"I'll stay with him," I told Jeff.

"Be careful Dad," John said.

"We will," he said leaning over and kissing John's forehead before rushing out of the room.

John watched his father leave the room. I could see the worry on his face. The longing. It must've been hard on him not being able to go. Not being able to at least monitor things like he usually did from Thunderbird 5.

"Don't get any ideas," I told him. "Your in no shape to go anywhere, not even the control room."

I took the washcloth and dipped it and wrung it out again. I saw John nod although his expression didn't change. I knew he was going to be worrying until Jeff and the others got back. I'd be worrying until they all got back. I prayed I didn't have any new patients.

I looked up at the tv and the news coverage of the earthquake in Chile. That's where Jeff and the boys were. As far as I could tell from the coverage, everyone was still okay. From the news footage though things looked bad down there. They were already saying it was the worse that the area had ever seen.

John had drifted off to sleep. It was a restless sleep though. I had a feeling memories were haunting him again. I didn't want to wake him though. These dreams could very well help him sort things out in his mind. Help him to deal with things. What did have me concerned was the fact that despite my efforts, his fever had crept up. Barring someone else needing me more, I knew I wouldn't be leaving his side tonight. I had already let this infection develop. I wasn't about to lose him to it.

"I brought more ice," Onaha said coming into the room. She had a bowl of ice in her hand, which she dumped into the basin. "They still out there?" she asked nodding toward the tv.

"Yeah. According to the new broadcasts it's a real mess down there."

"Hope everyone comes back in one piece," Onaha said. "This family has enough to deal with. Do you need anything else?"

"No, I'm fine."

"I'll be back to check on things later," she told me and then left the room.

"Uncle Mark, are they back yet?" I heard John asked. I turned back to the bed to see he was awake again.

"Not yet. Last reports had them trying to get to people trapped when a building collapsed," I told him reaching for the bottle of Tylenol. "Here take these," I told him handing the pills to him along with a glass of water. I put an arm behind him for support as he sat up and took the Tylenol.

"How about turning up the volume," John said as he settled back against the pillows.

I grabbed the remote and turned it up. Keeping tabs on Jeff and the boys via the news reports was the best we were going to get.

Jeff's POV:

"I'm taking a shower and hitting the bed," Virgil commented as we disembarked from Thunderbird 2, finally getting back. It was already 3 o'clock in the morning.

"We'll wait till afternoon to go up to Thunderbird 5," I told them. "I think right now we all need to get some rest." Virgil's idea sounded good, however first I had to check on John.

I had already talked to Brains over the radio on the way back. He was going to get the boys to bed so they could still head back to the school in the morning. Brains was going to fly the boys there himself. I had talked to Alan briefly over the radio. My youngest still wasn't happy about going back to school but it was about time he went back. He had finals coming up that with any luck he would pass. I had two more years after this of Alan being in school. The thought of that was bad enough. I didn't want to think about having to add a another year to that.

First Virgil and then Gordon disappeared into their rooms. Reaching Alan's room I peered inside. The room was dark and Alan was in the bed.

"Dad?" he said sleepily.

I walked into the room and sat down on the bed.

"What time is it?"

"Late," I told him. "I just want to check on John and then I'll be heading to bed myself," I told him.

"How did the rescue go?"

"I'll tell you about it in the morning. Right now you should get some sleep."

"Okay," Alan said clearly disappointed. "Goodnight Dad."

"Goodnight Alan," I replied standing up and heading out of the room. Closing the door behind him, I headed across the hall to John's room.

The door was open and the light on. Standing in the doorway, I saw Mark still sitting beside the bed. He was placing the washcloth back on John's forehead.

"How's he doing?"

Mark jumped at the sound of my voice.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," I told him walking into the room. John looked to be sleeping.  
"How did the rescue go."

"It was bad down there. Some of those we were trying to rescue didn't make it."

"You did you're best, Jeff."

"I know, its just I always wondered if we could have done something more," I told him. I sighed.  
"Guess I should just concentrate on the bright side of things, and think about those we did save and that everyone came back without so much as a scratch."

"Glad to hear that," Mark said. Jeff had just answered the question he had wanted to ask. "John's temp is starting to go down again. I was worried there for awhile though. It kept climbing and it seemed like nothing I was doing was helping."

"Why don't you go get some rest," I told him seeing how tired he was.

"Why don't you both get some rest and I'll stay with him."

I turned to see Onaha standing in the doorway. I opened my mouth to protest but didn't get very far.

"I'm serious. I've gotten some sleep already tonight and you two haven't. Off to bed with the both of you."

"Yes ma'am," Mark and I replied.

As we left the room, Onaha took the chair Mark had just vacated. Suddenly I couldn't wait to climb into bed. The shower could wait until morning.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Thanks to all that left reviews for chapter 16. I'm posting this before work so I don't have time to write individual responses. Hope you enjoy this Chapter! Thanks for the support all!

* * *

Jeff's POV:

"Mr. Tracy this is Brains. Are we cl-cl-clear for take off?"

"Yes Brains. Tracy One is clear for take off. Safe flight," I replied via the radio from my office. Brains was flying Dr. Evans back to Florida. In the month since she had evaluated John at the hospital, this was her second visit to the island. Luckily, keeping IR a secret while she was easy had been a piece of cake. There had been no need to try covering up coming and goings of any of the Thunderbirds as no calls had come in during her visits.

Rescues over the last month had been tricky. With Gordon on Thunderbird 5 and John out of commission, that left me, Virgil and Scott to handle the rescues. It also meant that Scott had been on Thunderbird 2 more often over this past month than he had Thunderbird 1. Usually it was Brains flying Thunderbird 1and running mobile control. Tin-Tin had also gotten some on the job training too as I had started letting her join us. Alan and Fermat had gotten home from school yesterday, Alan thankfully passing all of his classes, so they'd be joining us too now.

John had made progress over the past month. He was up and around though with the use of a wheelchair. We had turned the downstairs den into a bedroom for him so that stairs weren't an issue. Though he had regained full use of his left arm, his left leg wasn't strong enough to support him. Even walking with the use of a walker was a struggle. Come to think of it though, I hadn't seen him even try that lately.

"Thank-you Mr. Tracy," Brains replied.

I sat back in my chair, as I watched Tracy One take off on the radar. I knew Mark would be along soon to give me an update on what he and Dr. Evans had discussed. I also knew something was going on. This past week or so, John had been more down than he usually was. I could also tell that something had been bothering Mark here lately. I hadn't asked him but I figured it was something to do with John.

I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," I called out turning in my chair to face the door. As I expected it was Mark. "How did it go?" I asked as he took a seat on the couch next to the wall.

"It could've gone better," Mark replied. "Dr. Evans has the same concerns that I do. John's performance in physical therapy has declined in the past week. There's no medical reason for it. Scans show that the lesion has actually decreased in the past month."

"Increased pain?" I ventured. Mark shook his head.

"Or at least not that he's telling me about. I thought maybe he was just getting discouraged but he denies it. I've even had both Virgil and Scott try talking to him. He isn't admitting anything to them either."

"Something definitely has him down," I responded. "I've noticed it for the past week. Figured he was just down because of his recovery and it would pass."

"The past week?"

"Yeah."

Mark looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking again.

"About a week ago, is when I tried to start aquatic therapy with him. Dr. Evans and I thought that doing that would be a good next stop. We worked in the shallow end for a session and then I had Scott help out in the deep end. John did go under once, not long as Scott was right there but he hasn't wanted to do it again. I didn't push it. I wonder if that has anything to do with it."

"Maybe he thinks if he shows too much improvement you'll insist on going back to sessions in the pool."

"Perhaps but why wouldn't he just talk to me about it."

"This is John we're talking about. He's more concerned about others than he is himself. He may think that if he admits to anything he's letting you or us down."

Mark shook his head.

"I'm more upset that he isn't trying," Mark said. "I've got to find a way to push him. Dr. Evans and I had an idea but I wanted to run it past you first."

"What is it?"

"We were thinking if we had some kind of celebration down at the pool, something that John would want to be at, then I could tell him the only way he's getting there is for him to walk. Here lately I can't get him to take more than four or five steps before he quits. He was walking the length of the living room and back halfway with the use of the walker."

"Can he really make it that far?" I asked him. Scott and Virgil had already created temporary ramps between the patio levels. We could worry about something more permanent later if it was necessary.

Mark shook his head.

"I don't expect him to get all the way down to the pool. I'd say he could probably make it from his bedroom to the front door. The point is, it would force him to show he can do more than what he's been doing in physical therapy. Give me a chance to reach him."

"Seems a little devious to me."

"I don't know what else to do Jeff. I can't reach him and I'd hate him to actually lose the strength in that leg that he's already regained."

"I was thinking about throwing a party for Alan. He brought home the best grades this year than he ever has. I wanted to give him some kind of recognition for that. Kind of inspire him to continue it next year."

"John would definitely want to be there for that," Mark said. "Like I said, I don't see him getting much further than the front door. We'd have to assist him the rest of the way."

"That won't be a problem. I'll wait down at the pool until you give me a signal to come help."

"I just hope this works."

"Me too," I said. "What about him getting involved in IR again? When will he be ready?" I asked.

"He's ready whenever he feels he ready," Mark replied. "You've seen him lately. He's more than capable of getting around with that wheel chair. He's asking for very little assistance. Sure, he couldn't physically help with the rescues but he could still monitor things from command and control or even pilot one of the Thunderbirds, as he doesn't need his legs to do that. He'd just need help getting to Command and Control or onto the plane. The biggest barrier right now is his attitude. Mentally, he isn't ready. He needs to start dealing with things. I think participating in IR in some capacity would be beneficial to his emotional healing as long as he feels he can do it. My advice Jeff, wait until he approaches you about being a part of things again. That's when you'll know he's ready."

I nodded. Getting him to Command and Control wasn't going to be a problem. Brains and I had been toying with the idea of adding an elevator from the first floor to my office for the past year or so. I had given him the okay to start construction on it two weeks ago and he had completed it yesterday. Now I just had to wait for the right time to tell John about it.

John's POV

I sat in my wheelchair and watched form the house, as Virgil, Alan, Fermat and Tin-Tin played in the pool. They were trying to teach Fermat how to play volleyball. Fermat had made a lot of progress in his swimming ability over the past year since he had started learning. He wasn't fast but he could hold his own in the water now. Hell, he was better than I was anymore. I was starting to think there were some things that I would never be able to do again. Pool volleyball being one of them.

Unable to watch the game any longer, I turned the wheel chair away from the window. I guess I should be thankful that I wasn't paralyzed. That I at least had full use of my left arm and hand. I was starting to think that was as far as I'd get though. This damn wheelchair seemed to now be a permanent part of my life. I just needed to accept that and start getting on with my life.

There was no way I could participate in rescue in this condition but it wasn't like I couldn't be a part of IR. Thunderbird 5 had always been my main assignment. Monitoring calls and rescues from space was what I had been good at. The wheelchair wouldn't stop me from doing that. There were no steps to maneuver on Thunderbird 5. Everything that was necessary for me to access was on one level. Not to mention, gravity could always be turned lower or off altogether if necessary. The only thing stopping me from resuming my duties on Thunderbird 5 was Dad. Would he let me go up in this condition?

I had to go up. It was the only way I would be of any use to IR

Halfway across the living room, I brought the chair to a stop and reached up to wipe away the tears that were falling.

"John, you okay?" Scott asked resting a hand on my right shoulder.

"I'm fine," I told him looking up at him.I forced a smile. My family had worried about me enough. I needed to stop being a burden to them. Still, I saw the concern on Scott's face.

"Come down to the pool with me."

"I can't."

"Why not. You know Uncle Mark said that being in the pool would help you. I'm sorry I let you go under last week. I promise it won't happen again."

I shook my head.

"They're down there playing volleyball. I'd only be in the way."

"Nonsense."

"I'm not in the mood."

"Quit with the excuses already will you."

"I'm not . . ."

"John every time we try to include you in something you come up with some reason not to."

"Scott, I can't do everything I use to."

"No but you could play a board game with us, watch a movie or even join us down in the pool. Have you done any of those things with us lately. Other than joining us for meals you mope around this house by yourself. Quit feeling sorry for yourself."

I looked down at the floor. He was right. Still I didn't want to be a burden to them.

"We're all worried about you," Scott said as he moved around so he was in front of me. He knelt down in front of me. "John will you please talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Yes there is," he insisted. "You're quiet even for you. I haven't seen a smile from you in weeks. I know you're going through a lot but you don't need to do it alone. We're all here for you. I'm here for you. I know I wasn't . . ."

"Scott, I told you this wasn't your fault!" I said finally looking up. I thought I had finally gotten that through to my brother. That he wasn't responsible for what the Hood had done. That it wasn't anyone's fault. It just was.

The grin on Scott's face told me I had been tricked.

"At least I got a reaction out of you," Scott said.

"That wasn't fair," I told him.

"No it wasn't but you're not making this easy on me John. You're not making living with you easy on any of us."

"So now you don't want me living here."

"That's not what I meant and you know it," Scott told me. I could tell he was getting frustrated. Maybe that meant he'd leave me alone soon. "Maybe you think this being distant stuff is protecting us but you're wrong. You're hurting everyone, yourself included. We want to help you but you've got to let us. You've got to talk to us."

"There is noth . . ."

"Dammit John, quit lying to me," Scott said standing up. "I'm tired of wasting my time. You know where to find me if you decide your done feeling sorry for yourself," he told me walking around me and toward the door.

I turned my head to look over my shoulder. Part of me wanted to call after him. To tell him how scared I was. Scared that I would never walk again. That I'd always be a burden to them. That I'd never have a night's sleep without some kind of nightmare creeping into my mind again. That I would never return to Thunderbird 5. That deep down, I would never want to return to Thunderbird 5. I had been attacked twice up there. The Hood was still alive. Had escaped from prison once. What would stop him from doing so again?

I kept my mouth shut though. I was enough of a burden to them. I wasn't pulling my weight. May never be able to pull my weight again. Maybe things were better this way.

I continued to my 'new' room. Maybe I could get a nap in. I did feel kind of tired.

Scott's POV:

I felt bad for yelling at John, but dammit I had tried so hard to be patient with him. I knew he was hurting but we couldn't help him if he wouldn't let us. Uncle Mark was concerned too. He had asked both Virgil and me to get through to him. We couldn't though.

Letting him go under during the aquatic therapy session hadn't helped matters. I hadn't meant to let it happen. He had been doing so well. I hadn't realized I had drifted that far away from him. When I saw he started having trouble treading water, I had reached out for him but was to far away. His head had gone under a split second before I had gotten my arm around him.

Though he wouldn't admit it, that incident had scared him. He hadn't been near the pool since. That was what I had really wanted to accomplish today. I wanted to take some sort of step of getting him back in the water. John was being his typical stubborn self though.

Reaching the pool, I dived in making sure I was far away not to interrupt the game that was going on. When I resurfaced, Virgil was holding the ball.

"Want to play? Us against them?"

"Why not?" I said heading toward his side of the net. "Won't be much of a challenge though."

I was going past Alan when I said that remark. My baby brother closed the short distance between us and tried to push me under. Without much effort I got a hold of him and pushed him under, letting him resurface after a few moments.

"Got to be faster than that Sprout," I told him with a grin even as I ducked under the net to join Virgil. Fermat had already switched sides to join Tin-Tin and Alan.

"Everything okay?" Virgil asked me softly.

"I'll tell you later," I replied with a shake of my head. "Right now, lets so these three how volleyball is played."

"Okay," Virgil told me. "You guys ready over there," he asked even as he backed up to serve the ball.

"Ready," the three of them replied.

I tried to focus on the game and put John out of my mind for now. I knew we had to find a way to reach him though.

It didn't take long for Virgil and me to beat the three kids. The final score was 21 to 7.

"Better luck next time Sprout," I called out as I hauled myself out of the pool. Beside me Virgil was doing likewise.

"Ready to talk?" he asked.

I nodded even as the kids started tossing the volleyball around. Virgil and I headed toward the house. After changing we met back up in the living room. I started telling Virgil about my latest conversation with John when we heard him scream.

In a flash, the two of us were on our feet and heading toward the den which was now serving as his bedroom. We hadn't heard any other screams but I was still going to check on him.

I reached for the knob, praying that it wasn't locked. To my relief, the knob turned in my hand. Going inside, I spotted John on the floor, head buried in his hands, shoulders shaking with sobs. I rushed to him and knelt down beside him.

"Are you hurt?" I asked him.

"No," he said through his sobs.

Reaching down, I gathered him into my arms. Holding him close I let him cry. Virgil had knelt down beside us.

"John, its okay. You're safe," I whispered to him, the frustration I felt with him earlier melting away.

"He was inside my head. Trying to find out where Alan was. To find out information about IR. I fought back, but he was so strong. He pushed harder. It hurt so bad."

"Shhh. . ." I said softly. "It was just a dream," I told him realizing he'd had another flashback of the Hood's attack. "He's not here. He can't hurt you."

"You can't be sure. We don't know how strong he is. What if these nightmares are being caused by him?"

"John, how often are you having these nightmares?"

"Every time I sleep. Some are worse than others. This one seemed so real."

"Get Uncle Mark," I told Virgil.

Virgil nodded and stood up. John was still crying.

"Its going to be okay," I told him again. Inside though I was wondering if he could be right. Could the Hood somehow still be projecting thoughts into John's mind?


	18. Chapter 18

criminallycharmed - yeah the Hood is very nice is he? Thanks for the review. We're getting close to the end but there are two more chapters after this one.

RVFan - you'll have to keep reading to see what John does. Thanks for reviewing.

bluesweetie1978 - thanks for your praise! glad you're enjoying the story.

team.aaf - yeah, that is a surprise isn't it -Alan not causing trouble. Well it had to happen sooner or later right! Hope you enjoy the chapter and thanks for the feedback!

* * *

Jeff's POV:

"I don't think its possible," Kryano said when Scott had told us about John's fear that the Hood was projecting his nightmares. "The distance is too far. I've never felt him in my head unless I was within sight of him."

His gaze drifted to his daughter. I looked at Tin-Tin myself. The young girl shook her head.

"I couldn't feel him inside my head last year back in London until I was within the bank. Our powers only reach so far, even between the two of us and others like us."

I nodded, choosing not to comment on that last part. I wasn't sure I wanted to know how many more shared this strange power that Tin-Tin and her Uncle possessed. I was reassured though that John's nightmares were just that and not another attack by the Hood.

The door to the den opened and Mark walked out.

"How is he?" I asked.

"Shaken but he won't talk about it. I tried," Mark said shaking his head. He was clearly frustrated. "Dammit, he needs to talk to someone. Keeping it bottled up inside is going to tear him apart."

"I've tried to reach him," Virgil said. "He keeps refusing to talk. Says he's fine."

"Same here," Scott replied.

"I'm sure you two have done your best. He hasn't really talked to me much either," I admitted.

"I have him sedated right now," Mark said. "Hopefully it will give him a few hours of uninterrupted sleep. The nightmares won't go away though without him dealing with things."

I nodded and looked around at everyone gathered.

"Why don't you all go back to what you were doing," I said. "There's nothing anyone can do right now."

Slowly they all went in separate directions except for Mark.

"The plan?" I asked him.

"I think we need to do it more now than ever," he replied. "We need to reach him somehow Jeff."

I nodded.

"I'll go talk to Onaha so she can't start preparing the food. Then I'll let the others know."

"What are you going to tell them?"

"The truth. That we're going to have a party to celebrated Alan' s good grades in school and that we're going to use the party as an excuse to push John into admitting that he's holding back. If you get him to come, its going to be hard to watch him struggle to walk. I know that from watching him in physical therapy. I always want to just go to his aid. I want them to know exactly what's going."

"I was hoping you'd say that," Mark told me. "I'm going to go sit with John. Be there in case another nightmare wakes him."

As Mark disappeared back into John's room, I headed for the kitchen.

Mark's POV:

The other's had gathered down by the pool for the party. Alan was excited about being the center of attention. Happy that he seemed to have done something right in his father's eyes. I just hoped this night wasn't ruined for him.

I headed toward John's room. I knocked but when I didn't get an answer I went in anyway. These days, you could be standing there forever waiting for an answer from John.

John didn't even look back at me when the door opened. He sat in his wheelchair, staring out the window.

"You coming down for your brother's party."

"I guess," he said trying to sound indifferent. I knew him better than that. I could tell he wanted to go.

He turned from the window and headed in my direction. I grabbed the walker from where it sat against the wall, and placed it in his path.

"If you're going, then you're walking down there."

"You can't make me do that."

"Sure I can. Consider it part of your physical therapy."

"I can't walk down there."

"Sure you can," I insisted not backing off at all. "You either walk down there or you don't go. Alan will be mighty disappointed if you're not there."

"Then he's going to have to be disappointed," John said turning the chair and heading toward his bed. He moved himself from the chair to the bed and laid on his back, staring up at the ceiling. I took advantage of the opportunity this gave me.

Walking over to the bed, I moved the chair away from the bed and placed the walker in its place.

"If you change your mind, you know where we're at," I told him heading toward the door, wheelchair in front of me.

I walked out of the room, leaving the door open. Placing the wheelchair off to the side, I stood outside the door, listening. At first I didn't hear anything but then I heard sounds coming from the room. I held my breath. Was he really getting up?

As much as I wanted to peek around the corner I resisted the urge. I wanted him to continue thinking I had left. I heard the sound of the walker moving across the floor. He was walking in this direction. I waited. Eventually I saw him coming through the doorway.

"I thought you'd gone down to the pool," John said to me spotting me. I could tell he wasn't happy with me right then. Oh well, I could handle him being mad at me for awhile.

"Waiting to see if you changed you mind," I replied simply. With my hand I gestured to the door.

With a sigh, John started forward again slowly. I knew it was hard for him, but no one had ever told him this recovery was going to be easy. If he was going to walk again unassisted, then he was going to have to work at. The trick was getting him to see that.

Half way across the living room John stopped.

"I can't . . ."

"Yes you can, John," I told him patiently. He had already proven to me that he could go further than this. I knew he could at least reach the door and I wasn't going to settle for anything short of that. "If you want to be at Alan's party then you're going to walk."

John sighed but started forward again. Slowly he made his way to the front door. Reaching the door, he kept going. He now had a look of fierce determination on his face. I smiled a bit. I was glad to see some of the fighter coming back. He had reached the goal I had set for him but I didn't stop him. If he was going to go further than I was going to let him.

I walked closely behind him, looking for any signs of fatigue. I didn't want him to fall. He was halfway to the first set of steps leading down to the pool, when I saw his left knee buckle.

"Okay, John that's enough," I said reaching out and touching his arm.

He shook his head.

"I'm going to do this," he said determinedly, his normal stubbornness coming through. It was what I had wanted to accomplish. He took another step even as I reached out for him. His knee buckled again and I grabbed a hold of him to keep him from falling.

Holding him up, I moved so I was in front of him and pulled him close to me. "Just relax," I told him.

"I'll make it," John told me trying to push me away, tears now in his eyes. Evidently he was convinced I meant what I said about the only way he was getting to Alan's party was to walk down there.

"John you did good. You made it further than I thought you could," I told him still holding him close. "I knew the pool was too far but I needed to push you. Make you realize you've been cheating yourself by not pushing yourself."

"I'm just physically, mentally and emotionally tired," he told me as he quit struggling against me and leaned against me. It was the first time he had admitted that he wasn't 'fine' in the last couple of weeks.

"I know this is hard but you can't give up on yourself," I told him, even as I motioned to Jeff to come join us. I could see everyone watching us intently. "I'm not going to let you give up on yourself," I told him looking into his eyes and holding his gaze.

"I'll start trying harder during the physical therapy sessions," John told me.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear," I told him. I looked up to see Jeff standing by my side, concern etched on his face. "I think he could use some help down to the party," I told my friend.

John's POV:

Dinner was good. Onaha had really outdone herself with the party food. Alan was beaming. As much as he pretended he didn't care what Dad or any of us thought about him, I knew otherwise. Knew he had always sought Dad's approval. Tonight he really felt as if he had it and I was proud of him.

I watched as he and the rest of my brother's, Fermat, Tin-Tin, Uncle Mark and even Dad goofed around in the pool. I smiled. Things seemed to be getting back to normal. No matter how much I tried couldn't feel sorry for myself right now.

"It's good to see you smiling." I jumped at my Dad's voice. I had been so lost in thought that I hadn't been aware of him sitting on the side of the pool beside me. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you," he said slipping an arm around my shoulders.

I leaned toward him. Letting my self take comfort from him, something I hadn't been doing lately. I had so desperately been trying to keep my family at arm's length. Trying to protect them. Scott had been right earlier. I hadn't been protecting them at all. I had only been hurting them.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for."

"Yes I do. I know I haven't exactly been easy to live with here lately. That I haven't been fair to you or anyone else in this family."

"Son, after what you've been through, I think your entitled to be a little moody and difficult to live with. What I don't want to see is you giving up on yourself. Don't let the Hood win. Don't let him take you away from me because I can tell you, I'm not letting you go without a fight."

"What if I'm never able to walk on my own again? How am I suppose to be a part of IR? A part of this family?"

"You'll always be a part of this family whether you're a member of IR or not. As for IR, we can figure out how you can be part of things again as soon as you feel up to it."

"But the stairs. Right now I can't even to Command and Control."

"I've got something to show you," I told him standing up and helping John to his feet. I helped him into the wheelchair and then pushed him toward the house. The others were so involved in what they were doing that they didn't even notice us leaving.

"Dad, where are we going?" John asked as we entered the house.

"You'll see," I told him heading for the elevator Brains had installed. Hitting the button the door opened. I pushed John inside and the door shut behind us. Hitting the right up button the elevator started upwards opening moments later to reveal my office.

"Getting to Command and Control won't be a problem for you."


	19. Chapter 19

team.aaf - well here's the next chapter. You can read and find out what John's up to.

criminally charmed - yes the Hood really is gone (at least for this story)! thanks for reviewing

RVFan - thanks for reviewing. read on to see how John's recovery is going

hardyboysfansrock - Will John get better? Only time will tell. thanks for reading

* * *

Gordon's POV:

Thunderbird 3 was docking. I held my breath. Dad had let Alan fly. Letting Alan attempt to dock my 'bird. Was he crazy? I wanted to get off this station not be stuck up here while we repaired either the station, shuttle or possibly both.

"Docking complete." The computer announced.

I let out the breath I had been holding. Looks like Alan had been successful. Maybe I would actually get back to the island in one piece. I waited by the airlock for my family. Sitting on the floor beside me was my duffle bag. So what if I looked desperate. I wanted to get home to my pool.

"Hey Gordon, did you see that. I flew Thunderbird 3 all the way up here," Alan said excitedly as he came through the airlock first. Scott and Dad followed behind him, smiles on both of their faces.

"Yeah, well don't get too attached. She's still my 'bird," I told him. "How's John doing?" I asked. Last time I had talked to someone on the island John had been feeling pretty down. I hadn't even talked to him because he had refused to take my call. Dad had tried to reassure me that it was nothing I had done. That John wasn't mad at me but just feeling sorry for himself. I was hoping things were going better.

"Why don't you call down to the island and find out," Dad suggested to me. I gave him a quizzical look but he didn't volunteer anymore information. Curious, I turned and head to the control area. "Alan, come help me unload supplies," Dad said.

As I sat down at the control panel, I heard footsteps behind me. It had to be Scott.

"Thunderbird 5 to Tracy Island," I said into the radio.

"Tracy Island here," came John's voice in response to my call. The vid link came to life showing my brother sitting at the desk in Command and Control.

"Johnny!" I exclaimed. I hadn't expected him to be the one to answer my hail. "How are you?"

"Doing better," John replied. "And glad to be able to be a part of things again."

"Glad to hear it," I told him. "Can't wait to get back down there and see you," I told him.

John's smile faded. I saw his face grow serious.

"Gordon about not taking your calls . . ."

"Don't worry about it," I told him, cutting off his apology. "I'll be down there soon. We'll talk then," I told him. "I want to give Scott this report so I can get out of here and back home."

"Okay," John said, the smile coming back. "Tracy Island out."

The screen went blank.

"How is he really?" I asked turning to Scott.

"Much better actually," Scott said. He filled me in on what had occurred the day before. "He's still got a lot of healing to do, but hopefully he's through with trying to tackle everything by himself."

"If he's still in the wheelchair . . ."

"How did he get to Command and Control? Brains built an elevator. It goes from the ground floor right to Dad's office."

"That's great. At least he can feel like he's part of things."

"I think Dad's thinking about letting him go out on Thunderbird 2 next time as pilot. Uncle Mark has said the best thing for him now is to start doing as much as he can and that he feels up to. You know, I was looking forward to coming up here. John had been so down in the dumps. Trying to live with him was bringing me down. Now, I wish I could stay down there. He's doing better but he's still got a lot of healing to do."

"Hey, I've done my month. Time for someone else to take over up here," I told him. "How come its you and not Virgil anyway."

"Flipped a coin. I loss," Scott told me. I laughed. It figured those two would have to settle it with a coin toss.

"Well let's get this report done so I can get off this tin can," I told him.

"Fine. What's going on?"

* * *

My first week at home had gone by quickly. No sooner had Thunderbird 3 touched down and a call came in for IR to help with a forest fire in Brazil. The next morning, we had been called to assist with an evacuation of the east coast of Madagascar due to a Tsunami headed that way. There hadn't been a day so far that we hadn't been out on a rescue.

With Scott on Thunderbird 5, Dad had been taking Alan out in Thunderbird 1 for the rescues. That left Virgil, John, and myself to man Thunderbird 2. Either Fermat or Tin-Tin would come with us to get some training while the other would stay with Brains back in Command and Control. The kids were learning fast and it was nice not being the youngest member of IR anymore. It took some pressure off me.

Other than piloting, John couldn't do much else on the rescues. Still that freed Virgil and myself up to handle the actual rescues and it was good to have him a part of things again. Once again we had proven that we weren't going to let the Hood defeat us.

John still had his melancholy spells, but everyone was saying they weren't as bad as before. Uncle Mark was happy that John was once again trying in physical therapy though there hadn't been any real improvement over the past week. He wanted to try aquatic therapy again but John was adamant about not getting back in the pool. I was bound and determined I was going to change that.

Looking down at the pool, I saw that John was down on the lower patio reading. I saw my chance to make another attempt. Changing into my swim trunks, I hurried out to the pool and dived in. I started to swim a few laps. I didn't want John to think I had come down here just because he was down here, even though I had.

After swimming a few laps, I swam to the side closest to John.

"Hey Johnny, come join me," I called out to him.

John looked up from his book and looked at me. Then shook his head no.

"Come on, its hot and the water feels great," I insisted.

"Its almost time for my physical therapy session with Uncle Mark," he called back to me.

"That's perfect then," I told him. "Uncle Mark's been wanting you to go back to aquatic therapy. Believe me, I know from experience that doing physical therapy in the water is much easier in on you in the water than on land."

Another shake of the head.

"Don't you trust me?"

"Its not that."

"Then your scared."

"I'm not scared," John said much too quickly. Aha, there was the confirmation I needed. Like we had all thought, John's last experience in the pool had scared him. I could understand that. Trick was getting him to admit it and face it.

I got out of the pool and walked over to him.

"John, I heard about happened with Scott. I can understand how that could scare you."

"I'm not scared," John snapped.

"Then prove it," I told him pointing to the pool.

I saw the look of sheer determination come to his face. John didn't say anything, but instead sat his book on the ground and lifted himself into the nearby wheelchair. He took off his t-shirt and left it on the lounge chair and then headed toward the pool. Bringing the chair to a stop near the edge of the pool, John put on the brakes and started easing himself out of the chair and into a sitting position on the edge of the pool. I hovered nearby, resisting the urge to help.

Sitting on the edge of the pool he hesitated once again. When he looked up at me, I could see a hint of fear in his eyes even though he still wore that determined look. I kept my face neutral. I was starting to wonder if this had been such a good idea. What if he wasn't ready?

'To late to worry about that now,' I thought to myself as John started easing himself into the pool. We were on the deep end and I knew he wouldn't be able to touch bottom. John kept hold of the side of the pool. I could see the look of determination go quickly to pure fear. I jumped into the pool beside him.

"Gordon?"

"Its okay," I told him putting an arm around him.

"Okay, I admit it I'm scared," he said. He clung desperately to the side of the pool. I had gotten him this far, and I wasn't going to let the opportunity go.

"I'm here. I won't let you go under," I told him softly. "Trust me. Let go."

John hesitated. I probably could have pulled him away from the side of the pool but I didn't want to risk it. That would've probably only scared him more. Slowly, I saw him loosen his grip on the side of the pool.

Slowly, I swam away from the side of the pool, keeping a tight hold on John. I stopped in about the middle of the pool and started treading water, easily able to keep both myself and John a float.

"John, just relax," I told him. It took awhile but I felt him finally relax as well as starting to contribute to keeping us a float. "I'm going to let . . ."

"Gordon don't!"

"You'll be fine. You can do this John," I told him even as I loosened my hold on him.

I could see him start to panic. Before he had a chance to start sinking I grabbed a hold of him again. "John, you can do this," I told him again, waiting to feel him relax again. "Now, lets try this again.

Jeff's POV:

I stood just outside the front door of the house, watching the scene unfolding in front of me. Part of me still couldn't believe that Gordon had gotten John back into the water but then if anyone would have been able to do it, it would be Gordon.

"Jeff, have you seen John? It's time for his physical therapy session," Mark asked as he walked toward me.

I just nodded toward the pool. Mark came to a stop next to me and took in the sight below.

"Well, I guess that can count as physical therapy for today," Mark commented after awhile. "How did he do it?"

"I'm not sure. Gordon already had him in the pool by the time I came along," I told him. "Does it really matter? He's back in the pool. That's one more step back to things getting back to normal around here."


	20. Chapter 20

hardyboyfansrock - yeah, I figured the situation just called for Gordon so I forced myself to actually use him. Glad you enjoyed it.

criminallycharmed - not a fan of the tvverse myself but I am aware that TB3 was Alan's but the movie kind of switches them so I was keeping true to that. Glad you enjoyed the chapter.

RVFan - thanks for the review. glad you enjoyed the chapter. Here's another.

team.aaf - yeah, admitting your scared of something is always the first step isn't it. thanks for the review and support!

* * *

Jeff's POV:

"You two ready?" I asked Virgil and Gordon as they walked into my office. I had already switched it over to IR's Command and Control. Scott's rotation was up. Gordon and I were going to fly Virgil up to take Scott's place and bring Scott home. Alan and Fermat had gone to the mainland for a slumber party one of their school friends were having. My two sons nodded in response. "Let's getting going then before Scott starts having a fit," I said.

The three of us headed toward the lifts that would take us down to the silos below. Just before I reached my lift, I heard John call out. I turned to see him limping slowly into the room.

Both Mark and Dr. Evans had said that John had probably made as much recovery as he was going to make. Given his condition when I had come back from dealing with the Hood over two months ago, he had come a long way. His wrists still bore scars from the wounds from the chain but he had complete use of his left arm. His left leg had recovered enough strength for him to bear his own weight, though he still limped when he walked and movement was slow. Walking also took a lot of effort and tired him quickly. There were times when he just didn't have the energy and still used the wheel chair. Also, as far as I knew the nightmares had subsided.

"I want to come with you," John told me.

I crossed the room to him.

"Your not ready to take a rotation up there John," I told him.

"That's not what I said," he told me. "I said I want to come with you. I need to face it at some point. Please Dad."

I looked into my second eldest's eyes. I could see the determination in them. He had thought about this. Felt he was ready to face returning to the station. I had my doubts. Would returning to the station bring back the nightmares.

"Please."

"Okay," I finally said with a nod. I could see the relief on John's face as he headed slowly toward his lift.

It wasn't long before the four of us were in Thunderbird 3 and heading toward the station. Virgil and Gordon were in the front seats, piloting the shuttle toward her destination. I resisted the urge to look over my shoulder at John in the seat behind me. I was worried about him but this was something that he eventually had to face. If it wasn't today, it would be some other time. Mark had expressed concern that the longer it was put off the harder it would be on him.

"Docking complete," the computer announced bringing me out of my thoughts.

In front of me, Virgil and Gordon were already getting out of their seats. I pushed my own restraint up and stood up. I saw Virgil and Gordon looking at me. No, that wasn't right, they were looking past me. Turning, I saw that John hadn't moved from his seat yet.

I took the few steps necessary to be able to kneel down in front of him. He had a far away look in his eyes. I pushed his restraint up and placed a hand on either arm, looking into his eyes.

"John, you still with us?" I asked softly. He nodded. "You don't have to do this," I told him. "You can stay right here. I'll stay with you if you want."

"No, I want to do this," John said sounding only half convinced himself. Still I nodded and stood up, reaching down to help him to his feet.

"You two go ahead," I told Virgil and Gordon.

With a nod, they both headed into the docking arm. John followed them at his pace. I followed John, staying close to him. I wanted to be there in case he needed me.

"What's taking you guys so long?" I heard Scott ask as Virgil and Gordon reached the airlock onto Thunderbird 5. Virgil and Gordon didn't answer him but stepped to either side as they walked through the airlock. "John," Scott said in disbelief. "I didn't know you were coming up."

"It was a last minute decision," John told him as Scott stepped forward and wrapped his brother in a hug. Scott looked over John's shoulder at me. I could read the question in his eyes. He wanted to know if John was ready for this.

'It was his idea,' I mouthed to Scott with a shrug of my shoulders.

John's POV:

"It was a last minute decision," I told Scott as he wrapped me in a hug. Feeling his arms around me, I suddenly didn't want him to let go. I felt safe. Protected. I didn't want to lose that feeling.

Eventually though, Scott let go and stepped back. I continued forward. I could feel my brothers' and father's eyes on me. Looking for the slightest sign that this was going to be too much for me.

I took a deep breath and held my head up high. I was going to do this. I wasn't going to let the Hood even have a small victory. He wouldn't keep me from being up here. I wouldn't let him.

"_Impact imminent"_

"_Thunderbird 5 to Tracy Island, Mayday! Mayday!"_

_And then suddenly my world exploded around me. I felt myself being thrown back through the air. The air left my lungs as I hit something hard. Smoke, sparks and fire were all around. All I wanted to do was lie there and let sleep claim me. I couldn't though. I had a job to do . . ._

_My fingers raced across the controls. I had to shut everything down. Whoever was cutting through the airlock, and I had a pretty good idea who that someone was, couldn't have access to Five's computers. It was too risky._

"_System's secured"_

_I stood up and faced the intruders. Like I had feared, I was face to face with the Hood and his two companions._

"_How nice of you to stand in my presence. John isn't it?"_

_I remained quiet. I was outnumbered three to one. If I was going to get out of this I had to remain calm. The women moved past me to the control panel. I didn't try to stop her. Wasn't like she could do anything. Only I knew the password that would unlock the system._

"_He's locked the controls somehow," she reported as she sat down in the chair._

"_Now John that wasn't very nice."_

_I remained quiet, staring straight at him. Not wanting to show any weakness._

"_So John, tell me where's your brother Alan?"_

"_You actually think I'd tell you that," I replied defiantly._

"_Oh you will, one way or the other," the Hood responded calmly._

_Suddenly I felt him in my mind. He was looking for the information he wanted. Mentally, I pushed back. Tried to keep him out of my mind. He was too strong though he didn't want to leave. My head started to hurt. I tried another tactic. I started thinking about nonsense things. The last practical joke Gordon had played. The baseball game I had listened too last night. Baseball stats that for some reason I had memorized at one point. I still didn't know why I had memorized them. Started thinking about the name of the constellations. Of my Mom pointing them out to me as we laid out on a blanket in our back yard._

_I felt him push harder. The pain increased. It didn't matter. As long as I kept Alan safe, it didn't matter what happened to me._

"_I'm slowly losing my patience with you John," . . ._

"_You win," Dad said simply._

"_No Dad you can't! Don't tell him . . ." _

_Suddenly I couldn't breath again. It was like an invisible hand had wrapped its fingers around my throat and was applying pressure. _

"_Stop it," I heard dad yell, his voice sounding distant. "I'm giving you what you want, so stop hurting him."_

"_You're right," the Hood said calmly. The hand was suddenly gone and I gasped, trying desperately to fill my screaming lungs with air."So Jeff, where is Alan at."_

"_Alan's at the Churchill School for Boys," _

"_Thank-you Jeff. I'm sure I'll be seeing you there," The Hood said simply. My Dad's face disappeared from the screen and the Hood turned slowly to face him. Suddenly he was in my head again. I tried to bury all thoughts of Alan again as another wave of pain went through my head._

"_What's this. You're father's lying," the Hood said calmly. I screamed as the pain in my head increased. The Hood was digging for more information._

'_Mom help me', I thought desperately as I fought back the urge to scream. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction again. I filled my conscious mind with thoughts of my mother. Times I had spent with her. Conversations we had. I had already betrayed my family by giving away the fact that my father hadn't told him the truth. I wouldn't betray them again._

"_This is a waste of time," I heard the Hood say in frustration, his presence leaving my mind. I sighed in relief. My head still pounded but I was no longer under attack. No longer had to fight the Hood to keep him from invaded my mind._

"_Transom, can you track their movements."_

"_Yes, I remember the frequency to the cloak from before. It was how I was able to locate Thunderbird 5. Tracking the other Thunderbirds will be no problem."_

"_Let's go then. We'll let them lead us to Alan. Jeff will want someone to go get him now."_

"_What about him?" Mullion asked._

"_Leave him. After the onslaught on his mind it will be a miracle if he lives anyway . . ."_

"John?"

It was my Dad's voice this time. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

'Please let it be my father behind me,' I thought to myself even as I turned. Relief flooded me as I saw my Dad standing there. The Hood and the others weren't here now.

"I tried to resist him Dad. Tried to keep him from finding Alan. From knowing you had given him the wrong location but I wasn't quiet strong enough. He found out. He found out I knew you had lied to him."

"Its okay John. No one is blaming you," Dad told me even as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I tried to fight him," I insisted. I needed him to know I tried. That I hadn't intentionally betrayed them. Tears threatened to fall but I fought them back. I didn't want to cry again. I didn't want to show how weak I was again. "But he was inside my head and it hurt. I never felt pain that bad before."

"You did your best John. We all know that. You did enough to let us get ahead of him. We defeated him because you bought us the time we needed."

"_Leave him. After the onslaught on his mind it will be a miracle if he lives anyway . . ."_

"He left me for dead," I said the last word coming out as a sob. I couldn't help it. The helplessness I had felt as the Hood and his companions had left the station flooded over me again. Part of me had wanted them to take me with them. To not leave me alone. Leave me to die. To die alone.

I felt my knees give out. They couldn't support my own weight anymore. Dad's arms held me closer. I felt him lower me to the ground, his arms still tightly around me.

"It doesn't matter. We came for you. Scott and Gordon came for you. No matter what, we'll always come for you John," Dad whispered softly into my ear. I could feel him gently rocking me back and forth. I clung to him as tightly as I could.

"_John."_

_It was Scott's voice. Through the haze of pain from my head and shoulders I tried to focus on that one word. To open my eyes. I managed to open them to see Scott there. They had come! I wasn't going to die alone. Relief flooded through me._

"_Scott. I knew someone would come"_

"I knew someone would come. I just had to hold on."

"That's right John. No matter what, we're always going to be there for you," Dad told me. I tried to focus on his voice instead of the memories that kept wanting to flood my head.

"_Leave him. After the onslaught on his mind it will be a miracle if he lives anyway . . ."_

So much for the Hood's prediction. I had survived. Despite his efforts I had lived. Alan was safe. Thunderbird 5 was fixed. The Hood and his friends were back behind bars again. We had fought him. Fought him and won.

Jeff's POV:

"That's right John. No matter what, we're always going to be there for you," I told my sobbing son softly. I held him as tightly as I dared. I didn't want to hurt him but I wanted him to feel safe. Know that he wasn't alone with the demons that were haunting him.

He was silent after that, his sobs being the only sound from him. I just held him, rocking him back and forth. There wasn't much else I could do. He was the one who had to fight the demons haunting him right now. It wasn't something I could do for him. All I could do was support him. Make sure he knew he wasn't alone.

Finally, sleep claimed him. I looked up to find my other three sons watching us intently. Fear and concern in their eyes.

"It'll be okay," I told them. "He had to face this eventually. Hopefully, now the worse of it is over."

John still in my arms, I got to my feet. He remained asleep.

"I'm going to take him back to Thunderbird 3. Scott brief Virgil."

"FAB," Scott replied even as I started back to the airlock.

Without waking him, I placed John in the seat he had come up in. I looked to my right to find that Gordon had followed me.

"Stay with him," I told Gordon. "I need to make sure Virgil is going to be okay, before we leave. When we get back if you want to talk . . ."

"You'll be there to listen," Gordon finished for me. " I know. Go talk to Virgil. He's the one that's suppose to stay up here. If John wakes up, I'll be right here," Gordon told me siting down in the other back seat.

I nodded. I squeezed Gordon's shoulder as I walked by. The last hurdle had been crossed. John was on his way to finishing his recovery. He still needed time but he was going to get there. I knew he would and we'd be there for him every step of the way.

Finis


End file.
